<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Roommate’s A Chicken Thief Named Mori Calliope by feartheViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277579">My Roommate’s A Chicken Thief Named Mori Calliope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheViolet/pseuds/feartheViolet'>feartheViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takamori: Unlimited AU Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, AmeSame, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Takamori, Tsunderes, and they were roommates!, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheViolet/pseuds/feartheViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roommates sound fun.” Ina says to Takanashi Kiara. “What’s your roommate like, Kiara?” She asks her friend.</p>
<p>“I haven’t met her yet.” The orange-haired girl tells the other two across the cafeteria table.</p>
<p>"Hasn't it been a month already?" Amelia points out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Takanashi Kiara was a university junior. Being a third year studying at Hololive University meant many new things, like getting to stay at the campus dormitories. If only she knew ahead of time that her roommate would be a night owl who always seemed to shut herself in inside her room. Kiara almost expected this to be the extent of their interaction, or lack thereof, until she found a sticky note left on their shared fridge one day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Sorry if I stole some chicken last night.<br/>Was drunk, made a sandwich.<br/>- <i>Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div><br/>Little did Takanashi Kiara know what would become of her relationship with Mori Calliope. A story of how two people could be so close, yet so far apart. How strangers can become friends, and then maybe something more. Cute moments, shared laughs, and spending time with each other, growing closer all the same. They couldn't be more than just friends, right?
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takamori: Unlimited AU Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takanashi Kiara’s a junior at Hololive University.<br/>Looking to get into the true university experience, she decided to live in the dorms.<br/>Only, it seemed she managed to dorm up with a rather strange roommate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"-and they were roommates!"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Oh my god they were roommates."</i>
</p><p>I figured it was about time someone did this AU setting with these two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps echoes on the paved sidewalk of a certain campus ground. The morning light burns rays of sunshine in between the openings caused by the wind rustling the trees. The day brings with it a pleasant and refreshing smelling air as turning to look to the side allowed one to see various individuals walking and cycling across the campus of Hololive University. Turning back to continue her walk, a certain bright-haired figure takes a deep breath as she prepares to face the next part of her life.</p>
<p>“Woah.” Takanashi Kiara blurts out as she marvels at the structure in front of her. The girl pulls her suitcase up beside her as she lifts a hand and places it horizontally above her eyes to block out the sun’s reflection.</p>
<p>The HoloDorms. A key part of the experience any Hololive graduate would tell you. The orange-haired girl looks up to see one of multiple six story student housing buildings. Takanashi Kiara knew she wanted to live in the school dormitories for her junior and senior year. It would make it significantly easier to get to the campus buildings she had her classes in and it would give her more time that could be spent just enjoying being at her dream school. Since she was now also a junior, it meant finally taking the subjects that would help her major. With fire in her eyes, the girl starts her third year in university. But first, to get settled in her room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>An audible murmur hangs in the air of the indoor dining room. The sound of rubber shoes and wooden heels rubbing and clacking on the tiled floor matches with the droves of people walking and talking at about all corners of the cafeteria. The scent of freshly cooked food wafts and weaves through the air, blown by various fans. Tables lined the central section like pews in a church and had many of these young adults sitting and conversing with each other as their breakfast is consumed. It was a busy morning in Hololive University. That’s what a certain bright-haired girl walking into the scene thought.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kiara!” The figure walking in turns her head to see one of her friends waving at her from a table. She sees a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was seated at their usual table, but it seemed the other one wasn’t there yet.</p>
<p>“WAH!” Kiara gets jumped from behind as a dark-haired girl surprises her this morning. “Good morning, Kiara.” It was another friend.</p>
<p>“Geez, Ina!” Kiara turns around and pouts at her friend. “You could’ve just said hi…” She crosses her arms and attempts to look all serious, but the two girls knew each other enough by now that after a few seconds, both ended up dropping their silent acts and breaking down in laughter.</p>
<p>Takanashi Kiara couldn’t stay mad at her friends. She had too much fun with Ina and Amelia to ever hold anything against them. She enjoyed being a junior at Hololive University, and part of that was because she met her two best friends here. Turning around again to look back at their other friend, Kiara gives Amelia a wave to tell her to wait for the two as they get their food. Ina goes with Kiara to grab their breakfast. After a few minutes, the two join Amelia at their usual table.</p>
<p>“Hey Ame.” Kiara greets the blonde at their table. “You’re early today.” She says, putting down her tray.</p>
<p>“More like I was here five minutes before you two.” Amelia Watson says with a smug grin.</p>
<p>“You’re certainly getting up much earlier than usual.” Ina also sits down. “Did something change with you, Ame?” The dark-haired girl asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Ina, I think we all know the answer to that one.” Kiara grins after a bite from her meal.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s nothing like that!” Amelia slams both her hands on the table, her eyes opening wide and her face getting a slight tinge of red.</p>
<p>“Huh, bingo.” Ina says, chuckling slightly for she knew what Kiara was referring to. “You don’t have to hide it from us. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about with us, you know.”</p>
<p>“Gura finally knows you exist and now you two are roommates too.” The orange-haired girl says what she’s thinking. “We’re happy for you Ame.” She chuckles.</p>
<p>Takanashi Kiara hung out a lot with her friends. She first met Amelia Watson and Ninomae Ina’nis when she shared some classes with the two during her freshman and sophomore year. The three eventually all decided to be friends and now they have their own little circle. It’s one of Kiara’s personal favorite parts of the university experience. Now that they were juniors and allowed to live in the dorms, she could see her best friends a lot more often now and hear about Amelia’s troubles of wanting to get the popular girl to notice her while trying to also be a good roommate.</p>
<p>“You guys make it sound like I’m getting desperate here!” Amelia shouts. “That’s not the only reason why I wake up early now…” She pouts, causing the other two to laugh at her troubles.</p>
<p>“Roommates sound fun.” Ina says to Kiara. “What’s your roommate like, Kiara?” She asks her friend.</p>
<p>“I haven’t met her yet.” The orange-haired girl tells the other two across the cafeteria table.</p>
<p>"Hasn't it been a month already?" Amelia points out.</p>
<p>Yes, it has. Kiara had a feeling the conversation would end up turning to her once Amelia’s roommate was brought up. The orange-haired girl also had a roommate. However, even after a whole month into their junior year, Kiara still hasn’t truly met the girl. The HoloDorms had their roommates randomly assigned with the only true reliability for who you’ll get to live with being gender. She knew roommate assignment would be a lottery, yet she still wanted to risk the chance in order to be able to live her university life. Thankfully, she didn’t get assigned to an overly rude or messy girl. Unfortunately, she also couldn’t tell what kind of person her roommate was because she’s never even seen the mysterious lady leave her room. Amelia Watson got assigned to board with Gawr Gura, a popular girl of their year that the blonde has been trying to get the attention of for a while now, while Ninomae Ina’nis ended up being the odd one out of the group to not get a roommate.</p>
<p>“I know.” Kiara says. “It’s not like I haven’t tried to talk to her. But she just won’t respond from behind her door and I have my part-time job to do on weekdays.” She tells the two. “The few times I do hear anything behind that door are when I come back late from work and by then I’m too tired to try anything.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like she’s a loner.” Amelia comments. “Either that or she’s busy doing something in there.”</p>
<p>“What was her name again?” Ina asks. “Malory? Maori? Mary?” She tries to remember the name.</p>
<p>“It’s Mori.” Kiara tells her. “Mori… something.” Although, she also forgot the girl’s surname. “I know her last name starts with a C though.”</p>
<p>“Wait…” Amelia pauses for a moment. “Don’t tell me….” She holds up a finger. “Is it Calliope?” She asks and Kiara’s eyes light up when hearing the correct answer.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” The orange-haired girl confirms. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. I don’t know anyone else with that name and I do remember reading it once.”</p>
<p>“Huh, how’d you end up knowing Ame?” Ina asks the blonde. “That doesn’t seem like a thing you’d normally keep track of.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” Amelia rubs the back of her head. “I may or may not have heard Gura talking with her when she was working on something a week or so ago.” The other two squint at her. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! I only overheard her mention that name when they were talking on Discord or something. I wasn’t trying to listen in.”</p>
<p>“She knows Gura?” Kiara suddenly gets curious. Her overall impression of her mysterious roommate so far was that the girl was a shut-in loner. She never would’ve expected her to be someone in contact with the popular girl Gawr Gura herself.</p>
<p>“That’s definitely Inaxpected.” Ina chuckles at her own joke which gets an eyeroll from Amelia.</p>
<p>“I thought so too. It sounded like they were working on something together. I think they probably share a class or something.” The blue-eyed girl tells her friends, though she holds off on telling them exactly which class as to not dig herself into a deeper hole with the topic of getting Gura to notice her.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I don’t know enough about her to even begin wondering who she knows.” Kiara says as she finishes her breakfast. “I don’t think I even know what she looks like too.”</p>
<p>“With your tendencies Kiara, I think Mori’s probably lucky you haven’t had the chance to stare at her yet.” Both Ina and Amelia laugh at this.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Amelia chuckles. “Wanna bet she ends up being Kiara’s type?” She turns to look at Ina.</p>
<p>“Now hold on, since when was I the kind of girl who’d do that?” Kiara interjects, causing the other two to give her a knowing look. “Okay, maybe with fictional characters in art but I’m not like that with actual people.” She half admits. “The one time I let you two look at my phone…” The girl pouts.</p>
<p>“Gotta be honest, you girls are making me jealous I didn’t end up getting someone to board with.” Ina starts to change the topic.</p>
<p>“Your place still has two bedrooms though, right?” Amelia asks the dark-haired girl who nods in confirmation. “Then you probably still have a chance. Either you get a permanent one when we become seniors and the new juniors will stay in the dorms or you end up being the roommate of a foreign exchange student.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah this school does do exchange programs.” Kiara remembers. “Hololive does have a few sister branches overseas.”</p>
<p>The three friends go on with their conversation for another few minutes. Now that they were all living in the campus grounds, they spent a lot of their time like this. Although, once the digital bell sounded and signaled the start of the morning lectures, the three knew to end their interaction there for now.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see you girls another time.” Amelia Watson stands up from her table. “Good luck with first period you two.”</p>
<p>“With Enma being our professor, we’re definitely gonna need it.” Takanashi Kiara shakes in fear.</p>
<p>“Promise to carry my body if I end up dead?” Ninomae Ina’nis asks the girl she shares her first lecture with.</p>
<p>And with that, the two girls separate from Amelia go to their first class of the day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>The sun sinks below the horizon. Up in the sky, darkened and black, points of light start to appear and mark the end of another day as nighttime falls upon this side of the world. Under moon and lantern lit shine, the outline of brightly haired girl can be made out walking back into campus grounds.</p>
<p>Takanashi Kiara enters the HoloDorms and makes her way up the building and across the halls to reach her room. Once at the door, she pulls out her room key and inserts it into the lock, twisting her wrist once while holding it to undo the mechanism holding the door in place.</p>
<p>The dormitory was nothing too special. A main living space at the center with some seating and a coffee table allowed for lounging. Since Hololive’s dorms were apartment style, it also meant that Kiara had access to a small kitchen to the side where she could prepare her own food, which she often does. It was a benefit of studying in a prestigious academy.</p>
<p>The orange-haired girl makes her way to the shared fridge she and her roommate use. Takanashi Kiara’s stomach grumbling for the last minutes of her walk reminded her that she hasn’t eaten yet after coming back from her part-time job. She knew she wanted to eat something she made herself for dinner, so she opens the fridge to take out some comfort food. Only, after a minute or two she realizes her treasured meat was nowhere to be found. She knew that she still had some left. She checked last night that she had enough for at least one more meal. But despite her clear memory, the prized poultry was nowhere in the food storage.</p>
<p>Having lost hope of finding it, the girl closes the door to the fridge. She swore she didn’t touch her stash earlier in the morning, though she also knew that she didn’t check before heading to eat at the cafeteria instead. However, closing the fridge revealed to her something she didn’t see before. Stuck on to the surface of the fridge was a small pink sticky note with something written on it with pen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Sorry if I stole some chicken last night.<br/>
Was drunk, made a sandwich.<br/>
<em>- Mori Calliope</em></p>
</div><p>Grumpy that she just found out the last of her prized chicken was stolen, Takanashi Kiara looks around the room and sees that the stack where the note sticky note was taken from was left on the kitchen counter. Eying the door to her roommate’s apartment, Kiara angrily takes one of the notes and writes her own message with a pen stored in her pocket.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>That was my favorite!!!<br/>
You better pay me back<br/>
for that one!<br/>
( ◕ᴗ◕✿ )<br/>
- <em>Takanashi Kiara</em></p>
</div><p>Takanashi Kiara knew little of her roommate. She knew whoever this girl was, she isolated herself in her room and never showed herself in the hours Kiara was in their shared room. A month into her junior year, she’s never had any interaction with the mysterious girl either. Little did she expect that her first contact from the stranger was admitting that she, Mori Calliope, was in fact a chicken thief. And Kiara wasn’t going to let her get away with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all, I'm back and with another full story. I don't know yet if this is gonna be as long as Dead She Beats My Heart, but I do know where I want to take this work's storyline. Hope you decide to stick around to see me write this one out too. </p><p>Updates will most likely happen every few days, depending on what other responsibilities I have at the moment. This work will be mostly focused on the opportunities the AU setting presents, but I do have a complete storyline in mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peace Offerings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takanashi Kiara and her roommate communicate using a series of notes.<br/>She realizes the chicken thief was stranger than she thought.<br/>If only she could actually meet the mysterious girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support on the first chapter.<br/>Glad you guys liked the concept for this one.<br/>Have the 2nd chapter right before Kiara's Heart Challenger premiers!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night, another day over. Takanashi Kiara once again walks back into campus grounds this fine evening at Hololive University. As is routine, the girl walks up to her dormitory door and enters her student housing. </p><p>Opening the door and entering her dormitory, Kiara notices nothing out of the ordinary or out of place. The room was nice and quiet. If she didn’t already know that another girl was actually living there with her, she’d think it would be the perfect isolation space. But alas, she knew of the mysterious lady she’d become roommates with. This was made obvious by a third sticky note placed on the surface of their shared fridge on one side of the dormitory.</p><p>Kiara looks at the note written by the stranger going by the name of Mori Calliope. It was another short message.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Really sorry about it…<br/>
Please accept this as an apology?<br/>
(check inside)<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>Opening their dormitory’s shared refrigerator, Takanashi Kiara feels the cold air wash over her as the inside contents become free to view. Scanning the inside for anything new, Kiara eventually discovers one new addition to the food and drink storage. The orange-haired girl eyes a certain glass bottle with a label on its side. Pulling it out and reading the brand name, Kiara realizes what exactly the chicken thief thought would be a sufficient peace offering. It was a bottle of Pinot Noir. A certain type of red wine that she suspected the strange roommate indulged in considering what she wrote in her last message. It might’ve been charming, if only her roommate knew that this girl didn’t drink that kind of stuff.<div class="center">
  <p>Yeah… I don’t drink…<br/>
Try again next time!~<br/>
(｡ì _ í｡)<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>Kiara leaves behind her response using another sticky note. Was it petty for her to act like this? Probably, yeah. Was it alright for her roommate to just take her stuff like that without her knowing? If you ask her, it’s absolutely despicable. There are few things that manage to tilt the orange-haired girl. It just happened that this Mori Calliope person managed to commit one of the most heinous acts in Kiara’s code of ethics.<p>Glaring at the door to the stranger’s room once more, Kiara thinks about just what kind of person this roommate of hers was. Not only was she a university hermit who closed herself off from the world, at least from Kiara’s perspective, but it seemed she was also a clumsy drunk. The things Kiara could say if she could just meet this girl face to face already.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Inside a dimly lit room, a girl with long hair and deep eyes turns off her computer monitor. Checking the desk clock in front of her, the night owl reads a time that shows a few hours past midnight. Sighing to herself, the girl with a poor sleep schedule sits up from another long day of working on her personal project and turns to the door leading outside her room.<p>She turns the doorknob and exits into a larger space. One with a central area for seating and/or lounging and a small section to the side with a small kitchen. It was pitch black outside by now, but this girl was used to walking around the living space in darkness with how late she often works. She was thankful for Hololive University’s apartment style dormitories. It certainly made her life a lot easier now that could have a place to herself. Well, it wasn’t truly only to herself. She had the other girl to account for too.</p><p>The up at night university student makes her way to her dorm’s bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As much as she works herself to the bone, she at least had the decency to make sure she was still presentable to the outside world. After this, the late sleeper moves back into the main room and towards the small kitchen. On the surface of the fridge, lit by soft moonlight from a window, the girl could make out four squares of paper reading out a conversation. After reading the latest entry in the series of notes, the girl peels off another note and writes a fifth message to add to the back and forth.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“So, you’re saying your roommate is a girl who steals chicken?” Amelia Watson asks over the table. The other side responding with a nod. “Are you sure it was her?”<p>“Yeah, she said so herself!” Takanashi Kiara tells the other girl. “She straight up left a note telling me.” The orange-haired girl pulls out her phone and brings up an image. One that showed a fridge with five sticky notes that all had written messages.</p><p>“Huh.” Ninomae Ina’nis also looks at the image. “Sounds like she’s sorry though. How’d she pay you back?” The dark-haired girl asks, and Kiara tells her about the bottle.</p><p>“Pfft…” Amelia just laughs at the story being told. “Wow, that’s impressive. A whole bottle and you rejected it?”</p><p>“I don’t drink!” Kiara responds. “Plus, I think it was just her bottle anyway. She said before that she was drinking when she stole it, so it’s probably just more of that stuff. Who thinks that that’s a suitable apology?” She rants.</p><p>“I think it’s kinda nice though.” Ina adds. “If she does like that kind of stuff, then it means she’s willing to share some of it with you to make amends.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Kiara pettily pouts. “Still doesn’t change what she did.” The girl crosses her arms.</p><p>“I wonder what she means by that last note though.” Amelia contemplates. “You have any idea what she’s planning?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, she did say that.” Ina says. “Can you show us that picture again Kiara?” The dark-haired girl requests.</p><p>“Sure.” Kiara once again brings up the picture showing all five notes. The first two about the poultry thievery, the second pair about the strange peace offering, and the final note about something else.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Oh, sorry. Didn’t know.<br/>
I’ll bring you something else<br/>
tonight then. Really sorry…<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>“Sounds like she’s really trying though.” Amelia says after reading the note. “You sure you just don’t want to forgive her already?”<p>“Yeah, I’m with Ame on this one Kiara.” Ina sides with Amelia. “It’s just some chicken.”</p><p>“JUST some chicken!?” Oh no. “I cut and sanitized those babies myself thank you very much!” And here she goes again. “I perfected those slices so that I have something to look forward to after classes, and then I find out it was just stolen!?” There were a couple specific things Kiara’s friends knew the orange-haired girl was passionate about. One of these, for whatever reason, was the girl’s strange obsession with chicken. “Tender, fried, salted! The wonders you could make with those babies! Gone! Like the wind!”</p><p>“Why did you have to do this to us Ina?” Amelia falls a bit in her chair, sliding down.</p><p>“To be fair, the topic was Inascapable.” Ina gives Amelia a wink as Kiara continues to rant.</p><p>“The things I could’ve made with those-“ <i>*brr brr*</i> “Hold on a second.” Kiara stops herself as she picks up her phone and reads a message meant for her. “Oh, of course that’s tonight.” The orange-haired girl looks at her phone.</p><p>“Something wrong, Kiara?” Amelia asks her friend. In response, Kiara turns the phone around and lets the other two look at the text message.</p><p>“Huh.” Ina says. “And you’re going to do what your manager says?” The dark-haired girl asks.</p><p>“It’s not like Jenma didn’t tell me already that she might need more staff this week.” Kiara says with a sigh. “Part of the job is getting called to do overtime.”</p><p>“You sure are dedicated to working at that place for a part-time job.” Amelia comments. “Can’t you just say no?”</p><p>“I guess Food Service majors can get experience pretty early, huh?” Ina also adds.</p><p>“It’s Jenma, I can’t just say no to her!” Kiara responds to Amelia’s question. “I already knew that this would be part of working fast-food too. And if I want to own my own place someday, I’d better get my start earlier rather than later.” She says with determined eyes.</p><p>“Good point.” Amelia nods. “How likely do you think I’d get hired by a forensics team if I apply now Ina?” The blonde asks the girl.</p><p>“I know it’s your major, but I think Criminology doesn’t work like that…” Ina says. “You’re fine as you are right now Ame.” The Art major reassures her friend. And as the three move on from the topic, the digital bell sounds once again and signals the start of the first set of lectures.</p><p>“Oh, gotta go girls.” Takanashi Kiara stands up from her seat. “Professor Tanigou doesn’t like late arrivals for Japanese.” She explains.</p><p>“Good luck, Kiara.” Amelia waves the girl goodbye.</p><p>“See you another time!” Ina follows suit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Will that be all?” Takanashi Kiara asks over the restaurant counter. The other side responding with a nod as the worker types in the order to be printed onto the receipt. “That’ll cost… this much.” The orange-haired girl finishes inputting the values and a green set of numbers flash in front of the customer as the price of their order shows on the cash register. Accepting the value, the customer on the other side nods and hands over the exact amount asked of them before moving to their table.<p>Working a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant was just another part of Takanashi Kiara’s weekly life. The girl could be seen handling orders and serving customers many days a week. For someone aspiring to own her own restaurant at some point, the girl was quite ambitious to start gaining experience as early as she can. Of course, there was also the money to be gained, but Kiara always thought of it as a way to broaden her horizons should the future come.</p><p>“So, they do have one of these places here?” The fast-food worker hears a new voice enter through the door. “Thanks for the invite Calli. It’ll be my treat tonight for all your help.” Kiara sees a familiar girl enter the restaurant. A popular face with white hair containing streaks of blue and wearing a blue hoodie to match.</p><p>“You really don’t have to Gura.” Another girl’s voice responds. “It was my pleasure to help.” This one came from a much taller girl. Someone with long, pink hair. This one wore more sportier clothes than the other one, like a black leather jacket paired with grey sweatpants. Kiara silently takes note of her hot look but puts the thought off for now since she’s at work and her preferences should come to light at different time.</p><p>“I insist Calli.” Gura tells the taller girl. “I’ll handle ordering. Find us a table. You said you had somewhere to go tonight right?”</p><p>Kiara watches as the taller girl just shrugs and proceeds to walk away, to presumably find a table. Then, the shorter girl moves up to the counter and requests two of the same order from Kiara.</p><p>“That’ll be this much.” She flashes number on the register, which Gura nods to and proceeds to pay. “Enjoy your food.” Kiara tells the customer who proceeds to go and find her friend. She wonders if she should’ve said hi as a fellow student on campus but decides against it out of tiredness from working overtime.</p><p>After handling the order, Kiara looks at the clock and sees that she only has a few minutes left before her extended shift is over. She normally doesn’t go this long into the night, so tonight will probably be the latest she’s ever had to return to her dormitory.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>The moon high in the sky, Takanashi Kiara walks back to the HoloDorms tired from a long day at work. Opening the door to her room, the girl turns on the lights and immediately crashes on the living room couch. Normally, she’d sleep at around eleven o’ clock after resting for a few hours but answering Jenma’s request for more hands on deck meant coming home at eleven and probably going into midnight after she got her things sorted.<p>Kiara lays on the couch for a few minutes to just rest her tired body. If she was even more tired, she might’ve not heard the sound of the lock to her dormitory start to turn and the door start to move. Jumping at the sudden entrance late at night, Kiara runs to the small kitchen to the side and hides behind the counter. She swore she locked the door. Nobody should be able to enter the dorm this late at night. </p><p>The girl stays silent for a minute and hears the intruder stop for a moment before making footsteps that sounded like they got closer and closer. Grabbing the nearest small object above the counter, Kiara hears the intruder get even closer and stop at around where the fridge was and hears it being opened. Steeling herself, the girl pops up from behind her spot and menacingly points a ballpoint pen in the direction of the intruder.</p><p>“HEY, YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!!!” Takanashi Kiara shouts and sees the intruder startle and fumble backwards away from the fridge.</p><p>“Guh! What the fuck!?” The intruder takes a few steps back and clutches a zip lock bag close to her chest. Kiara gets a brief moment to look at the stranger and sees a girl with long, pink hair.</p><p>“Who are you and why are you breaking into my dorm room!?” Her hand shaking slightly, Kiara continues pointing at the mysterious girl. She looks familiar for some reason.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” The pink-haired girl stands up straight. “I live here!” She shouts. “Who are <i>you</i> and why are you threatening me with a pen?” She eyes the ballpoint pen in the shaking hand of the orange-haired girl.</p><p>“You live here?” Maybe it was the tiredness, or maybe it was the elation because she was somehow holding off a stranger at penpoint, but Kiara was slowly connecting the dots in her mind. “Wait, are y-” Then, she sees what exactly this stranger was holding that was about to be put in the refrigerator earlier. Kiara sees the pink-haired girl holding a bag of sliced chicken bought fresh from the grocery. “CHICKEN THIEF!?”</p><p>“I have a name, you know.” The chicken thief says, moving back up to the refrigerator and putting the chicken inside. “Mori Calliope.” She says after closing the door. “And I assume you’re Takanashi Kiara, the chicken girl.” Mori Calliope tells the other girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna have so much fun writing these two in this setting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takanashi Kiara confronts her roommate.<br/>The two start off on rocky grounds.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm the same feartheViolet that hangs out in the prechats.<br/>I talked to a couple of you there.<br/>It was fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CHICKEN THIEF!?” Mori Calliope hears the weird girl shout. When she decided she’d actually try and make amends with her roommate, she didn’t think it’d lead to an impromptu meeting with the strange girl.</p><p>“I have a name, you know.” She replies, walking back up to the refrigerator and putting the chicken she bought inside. “Mori Calliope.” The girl says her name out loud. Since when did chicken thief become a thing that you’d call someone when you first meet? “And I assume you’re Takanashi Kiara, the chicken girl.” Mori tells her roommate.</p><p>Takanashi Kiara didn’t know how to react. A couple nights ago, she’d found her precious chicken stolen. Its thief leaving a phantom letter in the form of a sticky note stuck to the scene of the crime. Deciding to respond, she then found out that the menace to all poultry lovers thought that apology alcohol was a suitable exchange. Earlier in the day, the chicken burglar decided to leave another message asking for another chance to redeem herself. And now she comes face to face with none other than the thief of personally prepared chicken meat herself, Mori Calliope.</p><p>“Are you gonna put that pen down or what?” The pink-haired girl snaps the other out of her internal discourse. “You couldn’t at least grab a fork or something?” Kiara then realizes the position she’s in. A girl pointing a ballpoint pen menacingly at the person she didn’t recognize to be her ghost roommate.</p><p>“Oh, uh.” Kiara puts the pen back down on the counter next to the stack of notes. Now that the initial misunderstanding has been cleared up, the orange-haired girl finally starts to realize where she first saw this girl. She was the same girl she saw Gura with earlier tonight. That same black jacket, those deep pretty eyes, that luscious pink hair, and that gorgeous pair of b- </p><p>“Hello?” <i>Damn, she hot.</i> “You can hear me, right?” <i>Damn, what a hot ass chick.</i> “Great, so I’m stuck with a weird one.” Wait, what was Kiara supposed to say again?</p><p>“Right!” Kiara forces her eyes to look up. “Yeah, Takanashi Kiara, that’s me.” She confirms her identity to her roommate. “Also, hey! Who’re you calling weird you chicken burglar!?” The girl puts both hands on her hips as she lets out the bag of emotions she’s been carrying for this girl for the last few days. “Who goes and steals a girl’s chicken like that!?”</p><p>“I already said I’m sorry!” Mori Calliope raises both arms in admittance. “I even bought you some tonight to make up already.” She gestures towards the fridge. “I swear this is exactly why I didn’t want to deal with having a roommate…” The pink-haired girl pinches the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Yeah, cheap <i>low quality</i> chicken!” Kiara opens the fridge and pulls out the plastic bag. “This is nowhere near the same grade as my own make thank you very much!”</p><p>“What is it your deal with chicken!?” Mori exclaims. "Also, come on, the clerk even told me this was their best!"</p><p>“And you fell for it? What kind of food do you even eat if you think this is supposed to be good?” Kiara prepares a tangent. “First off, this stuff is processed, so minus points already on that. Secondly-”</p><p>“Okay, enough!” Mori cuts her off. “I just order takeout and survive on cup ramen anyway, so I won’t pretend to have any clue what you’re talking about.” The pink-haired girl rests her palm on her face. “Can we please just call it even and leave it there” She begs.</p><p>“WHAT!?” Kiara shouts. “You have no appreciation for the value of food in your life! That kind of lifestyle is absolutely egregious!” The girl approaches the university hermit and looks her straight in the eye. “I’ll accept the peace offering for now, but we need to have a talk about your lifestyle choices little miss pretty face!”</p><p>“Okay, I have no idea how to talk to you now.” Mori blinks twice. “Look, I still have stuff I need to do. Can we come back to this another time, weird chicken girl?” She asks Kiara.</p><p>“Weird!? You’re weird!” And Kiara fires back. “And my name’s Kiara!” She says as the other girl starts to walk away and towards her room.</p><p>“And mine’s not chicken thief.” Mori responds as she opens her door and starts to walk inside. “Good night I guess, Kusotori…” </p><p>“KUSOTORI!?” Mori closes the door. “Hey!” The other side doesn’t respond. “I’m not a chicken!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“HAHAHAHA!” Amelia Watson laughs loudly at the story being told. “<i>*HIC*</i>” She hiccups. “Oh, that’s precious. What a way to first meet her.” The blonde slowly breathes in and out, trying to conatin her laughter.<p>“Yeah, right?” Takanashi Kiara responds on the other side of the cafeteria table where her and her friends met up to eat lunch. “What gives her the right to call me a shit bird like that?” The girl crosses her arms and angrily pouts.</p><p>“I don’t know Kiara it seems like you kinda went off on the poor girl too.” Ninomae Ina’nis says to the grumpy girl. “From what you said, she already wanted to make up twice and you kept refusing to back down both times. Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?” Ina knew her friend’s tendencies to get rather emotional sometimes. In their little friend group, it’s her that takes the role of the one grounded in reality.</p><p>“You scared a girl using a pen!” Amelia continues to find the story of events hilarious. “Then she tried to make up with you and you ended up scaring her away rambling about a food tangent! Classic Kiara.” Elated Amelia at this point makes a couple wheezing noises that sound like either a baby hyena, a popped tire, or a dying gremlin.</p><p>“Well… she didn’t have to be so rude about it!” Kiara, seeing that her friends didn’t fully side with her, tries to justify her actions. “All I did was offer some advice! You can’t just live like that! What kind of university student puts themselves through that kind of torture with the food they eat?” She asks.</p><p>“A lot more than you might think.” Ina answers her. “I think you just gotta accept that you were the weird one in that scenario Kiara.” The dark-haired girl tries to convince the not a chicken obsessed person.</p><p>“Also come on, you were totally staring at her.” Amelia smirks. “Did you think she was pretty?” The girl’s smug aura encompasses Takanashi Kiara, who tries to hide a surge of blood rushing to her cheeks.</p><p>“I did not!” She denies the claim. “Why would I be into such a rude girl like her?” Kiara asks the two, who only slowly squint. “Do you two think I’m really that shallow to like someone just because I think she’s hot?”</p><p>“So, you do think she’s hot.” Ina points out, causing Kiara to catch herself in her words. “Look Kiara, I’m not judging you for what gets your pants hot.” The dark-haired girl tells the grumpy one. “But I honestly think you were the one who took things too far. Don’t you think you should at least apologize to Mori? She already said that she was sorry multiple times.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry, Kiara, but I think Ina’s right.” Amelia agrees with what was said. “If you keep going on like that, you’d be on bad terms with your roommate who you’re gonna be living with for the next two or so years of your life. You’d do best to get along with her. At least that’s what I think.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say miss secret admirer.” Kiara retaliates, causing Amelia to immediately flush at the callout.</p><p>“Yab.” Ina quietly whispers, taking a sip from her drink.</p><p>“Shush, you!” Amelia panics and stands up from her seat. “Don’t just say that out loud! Gura doesn’t know I see her like that!” She doesn’t notice the new figure walking up to their table.</p><p>“Hey Watson!” Calls another girl from beside the table the three were seated at. “See me like what?” Asked the short girl with white hair.</p><p>“Well, this just got interesting.” Ina silently comments.</p><p>“N-Nothing!” Amelia stiffens in her posture in front of the new presence. “Also, hey to you too Gura.” She raises a hand to wave. “What’re you here for you dingus?” She puts on a coy smirk.</p><p>“Just thought I’d say hi you bozo.” Gura fires back at an equal sass level. “And because I remembered I didn’t actually thank you for you help with math last night. Thank you for that by the way.” The short girl expresses her gratitude. “I wasn’t interrupting something, was I?”</p><p>“It was nothing, Gura.” Ina answers the girl. “Just Ame and Kiara here being hopeless idiots.” She says, getting two pairs of eyes glaring at her and her drink. “I’m Ina, if you need to know.” The dark-haired girl introduces the crew.</p><p>“Ame?” Gura raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you mean Watson?” She realizes the nickname. “That’s cute. You mind if I call you that too, Watson?”</p><p>“Pshh, do whatever you want shortie.” Amelia rolls her eyes, a complete contrast to the internal screaming right now in her head.</p><p>“I will, thank you very much.” Gura claps back. “And you’re Kiara?” She looks at the orange-haired girl, who nods. “Nice to meet you too.” The one with white hair extends a hand and Kiara reciprocates the handshake. “Thanks for taking care of this idiot for me.”</p><p>“Believe me, she’s a handful.” Kiara throws Amelia under the bus, delighted that Gura’s aware of her habits. “See Ame, how hard was that?” The girl wiggles her eyebrows at the blonde to emphasize the fact that Kiara was technically holding Gura’s hand. Amelia looked like she was about to break a table.</p><p>“Wait a minute, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” Gura asks, referring to Kiara. “Wait a minute you’re…” She squints, letting go of the handshake to put her hand on her chin. “The girl at the register the other night!” She points a finger towards Kiara, recognizing her.</p><p>“You met already?” Amelia asks, managing to keep her cool, for now.</p><p>“Kiara’s night job?” Ina guesses, and Kiara nods.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me.” Takanashi Kiara admits. “I already know the girl you went with too, unfortunately…”</p><p>“You know Calli?” Gura’s interest piques again. “Yeah, she was the one to tell me about that place. How’d you know her?”</p><p>“Kiara here is Mori’s roommate.” Ina tells Gura. “The two have recently just met each other in their apartment after some shenanigans regarding chicken thievery.”</p><p>“Pfft…” Amelia tries to contain her laughter at remembering the events. “Sorry, gets me every time.”</p><p>“Alright fine, I like chicken!” Kiara prepares another rant. “But calling me weird chicken girl is a bit much don’t you think!?” She addresses the other three. “I bet she thought she could get away with it because she assumed I don’t know Japanese…” She grumbles.</p><p>“Ha!” Gura lets out a cut off laugh. “Yeah, that’s Calli alright. Blunt as always.” She smiles. “Though she’s actually quite a softie if you get to know her. At least from the few times I’ve seen that cold attitude fall.” Gura tells them.</p><p>“Humu humu…” Ina nods, seeing her point proven. “See, Kiara? She isn’t as bad as you think.”</p><p>“Just apologize already. She already tried twice for you.” Amelia sides with Ina.</p><p>“Grrr…” Kiara didn’t like it, but she was starting to see what the others were telling her. “Fine, I guess I’ll try to forgive her!” She tells them. “Even if she’s a chicken thief…”</p><p>“Calli’s a chicken thief?” Though Gura was still out of the loop with the situation.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Ina tells her. “Wanna sit with us and hear it?” She invites the girl.</p><p>“A whole bottle!” Amelia exclaims. “Can you believe that!?” She starts laughing again. “<i>*HIC*</i>”</p><p>“I cut and marinated those babies by hand…” Kiara sulks.</p><p>“Okay, now I’m intrigued.” And just like that, the three girls made friends with another student at Hololive University. Gawr Gura was someone everyone knew, but few actually get to know personally. “What’s the deal with Calli and this chicken I keep hearing about?” She sits down beside Amelia Watson.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Opening the door to her dorm room, Takanashi Kiara enters her shared living space with a certain pink-haired girl. She had some time to think about her discussion with her friends earlier at noon, and she decided to try and forgive this Mori Calliope girl. As much as she hates to admit, they were right. She did act unfairly petty towards the genuinely apologetic girl.<p>Deciding to eat something after another day at the job, thankfully not overtime, she walks towards the refrigerator positioned at one corner of the shared living space. Reading once again the series of notes narrating the recent incidents that instigated this whole chicken related fiasco.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Oh, sorry. Didn’t know.<br/>
I’ll bring you something else<br/>
tonight then. Really sorry…<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>Did she really lose her temper just for a few slices of chicken? Yeah, she liked the meat a lot, but did it take only that for her to get angry at this girl she barely knows? Now she sees it. Mori Calliope has already tried twice to gain her forgiveness, and all she’s done was stomp on her intentions. All because of some chicken used to make a sandwich. Okay, maybe she understands why Amelia found it so hilarious. Now how to make up with this stranger she had for a roommate?<p>It looked like she still holed herself inside that room of hers, and it feels far too early to just barge in. Should she try knocking? Yeah, maybe that. So, she does.</p><p>“Hey, you in there?” She asks to the person on the other side. “I wanted to say something.” It felt like she wasn’t going to get a response, until a voice called back.</p><p>“What?” It was barely audible, but Kiara could still tell it was Mori’s voice.</p><p>“I wanted to say something!” She tries to speak louder, so that it would be easier to communicate. “Please? I just-” And then the door opened.</p><p>“If you have something to say, just say it.” Mori grumbles. “I have something I’m working on."</p><p>“Yeah, right!” Kiara responds, not expecting the shut in to just show up like that. “I just wanted to say that…” She takes a breath in and out. “I’m sorry for treating you like shit. It was pretty petty of me to react the way I did.” The girl admits. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to do anything else to apologize.” She bows her head.</p><p>“Huh.” Kiara hears Mori respond. “Well, thanks, I guess.” The taller girl says. “I’m sorry for stealing your chicken and making a sandwich when I was drunk.” She also apologizes and Kiara raises her head.</p><p>“Friends?” Takanashi Kiara extends a hand forward. Sighing once, the other girl responds in turn.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Mori Calliope shakes the other girl’s hand. “Friends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the introductory chapters.<br/>Might take a day or two longer to get the next one out bc of some irl stuff.<br/>Now that I finished setting up the cast, I'll be starting to explore the possibilities of this AU.<br/>I hope you guys like Takamori fluff (and some AmeSame too on the side).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting To Know Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mori Calliope didn’t know a lot of people.<br/>She only just met her roommate a month into her junior year after all.<br/>She wasn’t unhappy about this, but…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm probably going to have to slow down a little with updates over the next week or so.<br/>I want to update this work as frequent as my other fics, but my own deadlines being moved earlier than expected means I got to shift my priorities a little.<br/>Hope you guys can tolerate a little wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene is set with a peaceful and quiet hum. Few but repeating flows of air barely make a whisper in the enclosed space of a specific room in the grounds of a certain campus. The feeling of a soft and comfortable surface was pleasant. It almost made it so that the figure resting on top of it didn’t want to wake up. Her body laid comfortably on the mattress and her head rested snugly on the pillow. She was asleep. The figure was resting on her side. Her long hair caught by the bed’s mattress in the dark and lightless room. However, her body’s internal clock knew when to unfortunately end this restful slumber. Two eyes open in a darkened space. Slowly, the fuzziness and cloudiness of a night’s rest start to fade as the girl gets her mind back and processes the first few seconds of being awake.</p>
<p>The figure sits up from her bed. Her eyes slowly adjusting to seeing in total darkness. Raising a hand to brush the bangs on her forehead, she turns at a right angle to sit and let her legs hang from the bedside. Taking two seconds to get her bearings straight, she then stands up and proceeds to turn on the lights to her room. Blinking twice at the sudden flash, the long-haired girl’s deep pink eyes slowly adjust to clearly seeing her surroundings.</p>
<p>Hololive University was a prestigious school many want to attend, yet few are lucky or skilled enough to get to do so. The campus was large, even if it was still only a sister branch of the original Japanese campus. This meant many things. One was the education. Just having the university name on your resume is enough to at least double your career options when deciding to apply for jobs. Second was the experience. Hololive’s sheer size and funding meant it offered a wide variety of training grounds for aspirants of a multitude of professions. And third was the boarding life. The HoloDorms were a recent addition to this specific campus, and so still had a few restrictions to which students get access. The HoloDorms were available as an option for students studying in their junior and senior year. Freshmen and sophomore still had to get to campus from somewhere else. Although, considering the high pay and rent required to even stay in the dormitories, many still prefer it that way.</p>
<p>Splashing her face with water from the sink, the morning riser takes a moment to fix her appearance in the shared bathroom’s mirror. The girl sees her face clearly on the reflective surface. Light skin indicating a well-maintained complexion, long strands of hair colored pink falling well below shoulder height, and then eyes the same hue as her hair that weren’t too deep nor too bright. Although even she had to admit. Mori Calliope was starting to become slightly bothered by the early signs of bags darkening under her eyelids.</p>
<p>Sighing to herself, Mori exits the bathroom to face another day ahead of her. Walking back into the main room, she once again finds herself alone despite living in a shared space. The clock hung on one of the walls told her that right now was the time when a lot of the students living in the dorms usually go to eat breakfast at the nearby cafeteria. Mori Calliope never really went to explore the campus during her off-time. Mostly because the girl didn’t like crowds. She tended to just mind her own business in her own place. She didn’t mind the alone time. She honestly preferred it that way considering she doesn’t really have anyone to hang out with.</p>
<p>So, this morning, just like every other morning, Mori Calliope just spends the day’s first hour in the comfort of the now quiet dormitory. Although, there was one thing that stood out this morning. Something that reminded her that her quiet hasn’t exactly been maintained recently. While grabbing some bread from the small kitchen area, Mori catches glimpse of a newly added small square of paper attached to the surface of the fridge where some shenanigans ended up taking place.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Good morning roommate!<br/>
<strike>If you even wake up by this time</strike><br/>
Here’s to another new day!<br/>
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>“Huh.” Mori mumbles. “Okay then…”  She says as she stares at the message and doodle. The girl knew she didn’t drink last night, so she was positively sure that making up with this Takanashi Kiara girl definitely wasn’t something she just imagined.<p>Having a roommate was something Mori knew had a chance to happen. It was something she expected, but silently hoped wouldn’t come to fruition. The girl has never lived with another person her age before, so it wasn’t like she hated the idea. It was just that she didn’t want to spin the roulette wheel of which kind of university weirdo she might end up boarding with. Ultimately, she decided to go for living on campus. Although, she still had no idea if this chicken girl was a grade A weird type – re: the chronicles of capricious chicken capture – or maybe an actually decent person seeing that she did eventually admit to her own misgivings.</p>
<p>But for now, that placid poultry related philosophy must persist past another period as Mori Calliope proceeded to prepare her morning sandwich – this time without any stolen chicken.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>A digital bell’s ring echoes across the entire lecture hall. Then, one by one, a couple dozen lowered heads perk up as the students respond to the audible reminder that the lecture has reached the end of its time for today. Mori Calliope watches as her class all start to whisper under their breathes, sneakily talking amongst one another almost as if they forgot who exactly their professor was at this hour.<p>“Watson!” Mori hears the woman call a name. She also sees a head of blonde hair in front of her jump up as the girl in the front row was unfortunately noticed by the red-eyed instructor.</p>
<p>“Yes Enma, oh um, ma’am!” The girl known as Watson responds, startled by the sudden call. </p>
<p>“If you’re going to doze off in the front row, you should at least make an effort to make yourself look like you’re listening.” The woman called Enma tells the girl. “We’ll stop here for today!” The instructor raises her voice and calls to the class. “You may all proceed as you will.” She calls the lecture to a close.</p>
<p>Knowing not to dally in a demon’s throne room, Mori Calliope stands from her seat and moves to exit the lecture hall as the hour for lunch break starts. Following behind the other students leaving the room, Mori prepares to head out to use the free hour to catch up on some material she needs to review onceover. She knows the cafeteria will be too noisy during this hour, so she decided to go study up somewhere else. However, as she exits the lecture hall and goes into the hallway outside, someone greets her.</p>
<p>“Sup Calli!” A girl with blue eyes and a short stature greets the pink-haired girl.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Gura.” Mori greets back. “What’re you doing here?” She asks. It was pretty rare for Gawr Gura to greet her after class like this. </p>
<p>“Waiting on someone.” Gura tells her. “Who would’ve known you two share the same class?”</p>
<p>Of course. Mori knew there was no way she would be the reason someone waited. Her friendship with Gawr Gura was something she appreciated, yes, but she was aware of how low she was on a lot of people’s priority list. Not that she didn’t expect that to be the case when she keeps to herself as often as she does.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think that’s her!” The short girl says excitedly. “Hey Calli, let me hide behind you for a sec!” Gura motions for Calli to move to beside the doorframe to let the smaller girl take cover. “Yeah, just like that…” Then, after a few seconds, Mori sees the blonde girl from earlier exit the door. “Hey Ame!” She pops out.</p>
<p>“<i>*HIC!*</i>” Mori hears the one known as Ame hiccup. “What, huh?” Watson looks around for a moment in confusion until she finally sees who called her. “Oh, it’s just you, Gura.” Ame greets the white-haired girl. “Sorry, didn’t see you there. I guess the weather’s too cloudy from way up here.” Mori sees Watson smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! that’s a low blow, even for you.” Gura pretends to look hurt. “Step up your game!” She provokes the blonde one.</p>
<p>“If there’s anyone who needs to <i>step up</i> to my level it’s you, ya doofus.” But Watson doesn’t back down. “Now what’re you here for again?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Well, I <i>was</i> gonna ask if I could hang out with you girls again, but if you’re gonna be like that…” Gura holds off on finishing the sentence to produce a response.</p>
<p>Whatever was said next, Mori Calliope didn’t hear. As she walks away unnoticed from Gura and who she assumed to be a friend of hers, she puts her mind on what she needs to do next for the day. The library was most likely the best place to be in right now. After that, she’ll proceed as normal with her schedule for the day and probably go back to working on the personal project she has in the making inside that dorm room of hers. Then, maybe she’ll treat herself with some food later tonight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Inside the staff room of a specific fast-food place, a girl with bright orange hair accented by hints of teal changes out of her work clothes and back into her standard wear. She puts away the red uniform shirt with some black highlights, marking the end of her shift at this part-time job. She takes a glance at the clock hung high up on one of the walls and sees that it’s already night out, as was standard in her usual shift. It’s about time for her to head back to campus, which was thankfully not that far away.<p>“Aww, leaving us so soon, Takanashi?” The employee hears a familiar woman’s voice call out to her. “If only you could stay with us longer.” The orange-haired girl turns her head to face her manager. “But I know your studies come first.” She sees a blonde woman wearing a black suit.</p>
<p>“Thanks for understanding, Jenma.” Takanashi Kiara responds to her manager, who give her a kind smile. “But I do have to get going now.”</p>
<p>“No, of course. I’m well aware that your shift is over.” Jenma waves a hand in front of her. “I won’t keep you here any longer. I just wanted to see my best employee off.” The woman cheekily giggles a bit at this.</p>
<p>“I know you’re the manager, but I don’t think you should go saying things like that out loud…” Kiara comments. Her relationship with her employer was a rather unique case. Whereas most restaurant managers tended to show themselves sparingly in front of their employees, Jenma would actively get to know her workers and form bonds with them. Although Kiara still wasn’t sure if this was because Jenma was just a social type or if she knew she could use this to ensure that the employee would find it extremely difficult to turn down a personal request like doing overtime.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah.” The manager waves off the comment. “Well, thanks for your hard work Takanashi. Stay safe out there!” Jenma says goodbye to the employee.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Takanashi Kiara walks out of the restaurant and onto the nighttime street. Walking on the sidewalk lit by streetlights, she makes her way back. Although, on her way back to campus, she manages to catch a sniff of some rather pleasant-smelling food. Was that ramen?<p>Looking around for a bit, Kiara eventually sees a small ramen stand serving food for a girl that looks to be her age eating out this night. Getting closer, Kiara mentally decides that she might as well eat here for tonight. However, when she got close enough to see the other person who decided the same, she realized she recognized the girl with long, pink hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey!” Takanshi Kiara greets the familiar face as she sits down on the bench. “Funny seeing you here.” She makes conversation.</p>
<p>“Hm?” The other girl responds after a slurp and then sees who sat beside her. “Oh, it’s you.” Mori Calliope says. “Here to complain about my eating habits again?”</p>
<p>“What? No!” Kiara answers. “I thought we already settled that?” Mori just shrugs. “I’m just here to get something to eat.” She says as she requests an order from the man running the stand. “I just didn’t expect you to be outside of your room for once.”</p>
<p>“I don’t stay there the whole day, you know.” Mori says as Kiara is given a bowl of her own. “And yes, I do wake up at morning, like normal people.” She refers to the crossed-out line in today’s note.</p>
<p>“So, you aren’t a constantly drunk university hermit?” Kiara asks the girl.</p>
<p>“I was drunk <i>one</i> time!” Mori responds. “I’m not always like that.”</p>
<p>“But you’re still a hermit though?” Kiara giggles. “How late do you even stay up?” The other girl doesn’t respond to this and only continues eating her ramen. “See?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of myself how I want.” The pink-haired girl says.</p>
<p>“Working hard is important, but so is sleeping well, you know.” Kiara counters.</p>
<p>“What is it with you and acting like a mom?”</p>
<p>“I’m just concerned for you, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you to stop?”</p>
<p>“I can’t just let someone I know live like that!”</p>
<p>“You won't give up on convincing me to do so?”</p>
<p>“No! You should take care of yourself better!”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine.” Mori finishes her food. “If it’ll get you to stop, and since I did agree to get along, I’ll promise to take care of myself better.” She concedes. “Happy?” Kiara pauses for a moment, not actually expecting to get the point across that fast.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah.” She speaks. “Yeah, that’ll make me pretty happy.” Kiara forms a warm, closed eye smile at this.</p>
<p>“A-Alright then…” Mori Calliope didn’t know why her face suddenly felt so warm. She didn’t order spicy ramen, did she? Speaking of which, why was she so willing to listen what this girl had to say anyway?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I honestly didn't expect this fic to be received this well after the first 3 chapters.<br/>I'm glad you guys like it so much. Hopefully you can wait a little for the next update.</p>
<p> <strike>Maybe read my other Takamori fanfics if you haven't yet?</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Day In Their Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, days run fast.<br/>Sometimes, they take their time.<br/>What’s today like for the girls?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took a little longer to get this one out.<br/>Had some of my own end of semester deadlines to take care of.<br/>Thank you for waiting, here's the next chapter~</p><p>(Be ready to open a YouTube link with this one while you read)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a soft rustling of cloth and sheets barely makes a noise inside the quiet bedroom of a certain university student. Her long hair following the turning of her head as she slowly stirs awake at her body telling her of the current time of day. She hasn’t heard her alarm sound, so she knows it must still be pretty early in the morning.</p><p>Eventually, the girl’s thoughts become too clear and too frequent to fall back asleep. Her consciousness has come back to her and going back to sleep now would probably take longer than the hour or so it’ll take to go back to her blissful rest. So, she just sits up from her bed and proceeds to fix her appearance before going out to face the day.</p><p>Turning on the light in her bedroom, fixing her clothes, rubbing her eyes, and adjusting her hair, Mori Calliope wakes up this morning after a night of comfortable sleep. Moving to walk to her bedside drawer, the university student spots her smartphone and picks up the electrical device covered in a plain black phone cover with a small grey skull graphic just above the exact center. A she does so, the screen immediately lights up to tell her the time 7:13 am. Definitely early, at least for when she usually wakes up. To be somewhat expected, considering she did sleep earlier than usual last night, because of a certain request that was made over some ramen.</p><p>“Hm~hmm~hmm!” Speaking of which, it seemed she wasn’t the only one awake at this hour. Mori Calliope hears a soft humming coming from outside. Giving herself one last look over, she sighs once and then proceeds to open the door and head out to face this weekend morning.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Takanashi Kiara hops and skips across the short distance that connected her bedroom to the small kitchen of her dormitory apartment. The bright-haired girl welcomes the new weekend morning with joy as it was the first of two days of rest and relaxation, minus some small notetaking and organization of some classwork she still needs to do of course. Singing a little silent song, the morning person skips to the kitchen cabinets and starts to pull out some bread for a breakfast sandwich. Only, her soft musings get interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.<p>“<i>Guh…</i>” Kiara’s body jumps a bit at the grumbled noise. “So, that was you?” She hears her roommate’s voice ask as she hears the footsteps get closer. “Morning, I guess…” Kiara turns her head to the side and sees Mori Calliope opening the refrigerator and pulls out what looks like a dessert container.</p><p>“Good morning!” Kiara exclaims. “You’re up early.” She faces Mori. “Did you sleep well?” Mori gets asked.</p><p>“Hm?” Kiara’s roommate raises an eyebrow as she pulls back the peel sealing the food item. “Oh. Yeah, I guess so.” Mori answers her.</p><p>“Nice! Good for you!” Kiara animatedly flashes a peace sign with her left hand while putting her right on her hip. She holds the pose for a few seconds, awaiting a response, but was only met by her roommate walking around her to open a drawer and grab a spoon. “Y-Yay to you too?” Another awkward silence.</p><p>“Hm?” Mori Calliope finally acknowledges the girl after taking a spoonful in her mouth. “Was I supposed to say something back?” She raises the question after taking another spoonful.</p><p>“W-Well, yeah!” Takanashi Kiara pouts and puts both her hands on her hips. “You aren’t just supposed to leave someone hanging like that!” She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at the pink-haired girl.</p><p>“Oh, sorry I guess.” Mori keeps eating. “Well, I said something back now.” Kiara’s jaw drops. “What?” The orange-haired girl just stared daggers at the girl quietly eating. “Oh, come on, I know yoghurt’s a dessert but it’s actually pretty healthy you know.”</p><p>“I know that!” Kiara says. “But that’s not the problem here…” She continues staring. Mori just raises another eyebrow as she continues to consume the morning yoghurt. “Talk to me dammit!” Kiara raises her voice for a second. “It feels like I’m speaking to a dead person here.” Mori takes a few seconds to respond.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say.” She was close to finishing her yoghurt at this point. “You want some?” Mori holds the container forward, showing Kiara that it had less than half of it remained.</p><p>“Hmph!” Kiara turns her head. “No thank you. I’ll stick with a sandwich for today.” She goes back to getting the bread slices.</p><p>“Suit yourself. More for me, I guess.” Mori ends the conversation and the two just end up awkwardly standing next to each other. Kiara silently making her sandwich while her roommate finishes her yoghurt. However, it didn’t take that long until a quiet giggling could be heard coming from the one making a sandwich. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“It’s nothing…” Kiara says as she finishes making her breakfast. “You really don’t hold back from saying what’s on your mind, huh?” She asks as she puts away the leftover bread.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess people do say that about me sometimes.” Mori admits as she tosses the empty container into the rubbish bin. </p><p>“Well, it’s true.” Kiara finishes cleaning up and picks up her freshly made sandwich. “Not that I dislike it. I actually think it’s kind of cute.” She says as she takes a bite, causing Mori to give her a look. “I keep getting surprised learning more things about you. It’s nice!” She gives her roommate a warm smile.</p><p>“Cute?” Mori furrows her eyebrows while trying to ignore the slight warmth in her face at the sudden comment. “How the hell is that supposed to be cute? I swear you get weirder yourself the more I learn about you.” She says, though not taking her mind off how nice she looks while smiling like that.</p><p>“Hey! Quirks like that can be cute too.” Kiara explains. “Also, I’m not weird! Do you always reject the compliments people give you?” She asks.</p><p>“It’s not that I reject them.” Mori answers. “It’s just that I don’t see where they’re coming from. I’m just <i>me</i>. What they see is just an idealized version of the <i>me</i> they want to see.” She elaborates.</p><p>“Well, that ideal can be the real you too, you know.” Kiara rebuts. “You can strive to be what you want out of yourself. I think it’s unfair to let yourself down like that just because people see good in you that you might not see yourself.” They both let that last part hang for a moment, Mori looking like she’s giving it some thought.</p><p>“You really are a mom type, huh?” She brings up the comparison again.</p><p>“That’s your takeaway from this!?” Kiara just turns away to start walking away from this conversation. “Just when I thought I might be starting to like you a little…” Mori hears her say, triggering something inside her.</p><p>“Oh, wait!” She holds out a hand and Kiara stops walking. “I… appreciate what you had to say…” She awkwardly mumbles out, not finding the right words. “Thank you, I guess.” Mori tilts her head and shyly looks to the side. She looks back for a moment to see if she was heard, but instead she just saw Takanashi Kiara typing something on her smartphone, not giving her any attention. “Hey, did you even hear me?”</p><p>“Hm?” Kiara looks back up at Mori, but a ping caused her to look back down. “Wait a sec, talking to someone.” She takes a few seconds to write something and then looks back up. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. What did you say?”</p><p>“F-Forget it…” The pink-haired girl sighs. “Talking to someone?” She changes the topic.</p><p>“Yeah, about that actually…” Kiara, looking slightly embarrassed, fidgets a bit with her posture and brings up the topic of the message. “It was a message from a friend. She asked me if game night is still on for next week and I remembered I did promise to host this month…” Mori narrows her eyes. “Which means they’ll be coming over next week, and we’ll probably be a little loud…” Mori squints.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me you agreed to this?” She asks the orange-haired girl, who shyly looks away. “Why?”</p><p>“I wasn’t even sure you existed until a few nights ago okay!” Kiara defends herself. “And it’s from Ina. I’d feel bad for bailing now and making her host when we already played last month in her dorm. I can’t just dump this on Ame because she has her roommate too.” She tells Mori.</p><p>“So, it’s gonna be you and two others?” Mori asks Kiara.</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Kiara confirms. “Pretty please? You can join us if you want.” She extends the invitation.</p><p>“It’s not like I was going to stop you.” Mori clears the tension. Then, another ping sounded from Kiara’s phone.</p><p>“Oh, wait a minute!” Kiara reads the message. “Say, you know Gura right?” The orange-haired girl asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve talked to her a couple times.” The pink-haired one confirms. “Why’d you ask?”</p><p>“Apparently Ame got asked if she could join us. They’re roommates too.” Kiara explains. “So, it’s actually gonna be four of us.” She counts.</p><p>“Gura, huh?” Mori thinks about it for a moment. “I guess I can try it since I know you and her.” She says, producing a bright smile on Kiara’s face.</p><p>“Yay! Thanks roommate!” Kiara exclaims excitedly as she moved forward to quickly hug the taller girl.</p><p>“Guh!” Mori grunts from the sudden embrace. “Hey, quit it!” She pulls herself free, face still a little red from surprise, or was it something else? “Don’t just jump me like that.” She brushes herself off as she recovers. “Also, I have a name. I’ve told you this before. I’m not chicken thief or just roommate.”</p><p>“Hm?” Kiara tilts her head. A cute gesture, Mori silently thinks. “Oh, yeah!” Kiara realizes that she’s never actually called the roommate by her given name. “Thank you, Calli!” Mori’s heart skips a beat.</p><p>“How’d you know that nickname?” She asks the other girl. Then Kiara puts a hand on her chin and thinks about it.</p><p>“It’s what Gura calls you!” She remembers. “We’ve talked to her a couple of times now, and I think it’s a pretty cute name.” Mori suddenly blinks rapidly for a second. “You don’t want me to use it?”</p><p>“N-No!” Mori shouts. “I mean it’s fine!” She confirms what she was saying no to. “Do whatever you like…” She gives confirmation.</p><p>“Welcome to the team Calli!” Kiara proudly says. “Trust me, you’ll love the girls too.” She smiles again. That damn smile. It always gets her every time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Somewhere across campus, under the verdant canopy of swaying leaves, rays of sunlight, and singing birds, two girls can be found seated on a bench, resting. One of them – a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes – was handing over a bottle of water to another one with dark hair and wearing sporting clothes.<p>“You sure you want to keep going, Ina?” Amelia Watson asks her friend, still breathing in and out pretty frequent while sending a message on her phone.</p><p>“Yeah…” Ninomae Ina’nis says after a long exhale. “I can’t keep slacking off and forgetting to exercise. I promised myself I’d work out more and I don’t want to back out now.” She says with conviction, but with a tired voice.</p><p>“Alright then. But take your time resting here. It isn’t good to overdo it.” Amelia hands Ina a towel. She agreed to accompany her friend on her morning run, but she didn’t end up joining in herself.</p><p>“Thanks, Ame.” Ina dries off some sweat and opens the water bottle to hydrate herself. She takes a drink and starts to feel her body cool off a little. “Oh yeah, and Kiara said she’d still host game night next week.” She tells Amelia.</p><p>“Oh, sweet!” Amelia responds excitedly. “I thought for sure she’d cancel after realizing that her roommate would most likely still be there. Maybe they’re starting to get along?”</p><p>“I’d welcome another girl to join us play. With Gura there too, it’ll start to feel lively, wouldn’t it?” Ina addresses how Amelia is still recovering from being asked by Gura herself if she could come. The blonde didn’t invite the shorter girl, but Gura secretly reading Amelia chatting with Ina on their couch lead to her discovering that they were apparently hosting games for the three and Gura wanted in. Amelia, of course, couldn’t refuse.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Amelia blushes slightly at the thought of hanging out even more with her secret crush. She’s enjoyed her time with her roommate so far, but she was still keeping herself at a distance with the playful <i>‘friend’</i> that was also her roommate.</p><p>Amelia Watson remembers it being just like this when she first saw Gawr Gura. It was about the same time last year. Under a similar canopy of leaves and sunshine. When she heard the soft melody of a song secretly being sung. A tune she wasn’t meant to hear.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Being a sophomore at Hololive University wasn’t an easy thing to be. Amelia Watson knew quite well of this. But despite that, the aspiring future detective knew she wanted to study her way to graduating at the prestigious university. Studying Criminology definitely wasn’t easy, and it required her to develop her intuition and judgment skills. So, in her time between lectures, she sometimes just walks around on campus and breathes in the fresh air.<p>Amelia walks around in a quiet area of shade as provided by the tall and imposing trees. She knew this section of the campus was a good resting spot, and she was quite relieved to see that no one else appeared to be there. She could take her time here, so she sits down and just rests. Only, focusing her hearing for a moment, she swears she could hear the faint sounds of somebody playing a string instrument.</p><p>https://youtu.be/sG2JTYqaHsM</p><p>
  <i>“The stars lean down to kiss you”</i>
</p><p>Amelia hears a girl start to sing.</p><p>
  <i>“And I lie awake and miss you<br/>
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere”</i>
</p><p>She hears an angelic voice coming from behind one of the trees.</p><p>
  <i>'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br/>
But I'll miss your arms around me<br/>
I'll send a postcard to you, dear<br/>
'Cause I wish you were here”</i>
</p><p>As the soft strumming of a ukulele gets louder and louder, Amelia silently sneaks around to catch a glimpse of just who could be singing so beautifully this bright day. She sees a girl, leaning on one of the trees. She looked to be short. She wore a blue jacket even though the sun was high up in the sky. Her hair was a pristine white, yet had some strands turn a light blue. As the secret singer hums to the tune of her playing, Amelia realizes she might be spotted and quickly moves to block herself from the girl’s immediate vision.</p><p>
  <i>“I'll watch the night turn light blue<br/>
But it's not the same without you<br/>
Because it takes two to whisper quietly”</i>
</p><p>She sounds so beautiful, Amelia thinks.</p><p>
  <i>“The silence isn't so bad<br/>
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br/>
'Cause the spaces between my fingers<br/>
Are right where yours fit perfectly”</i>
</p><p>Where has she heard this voice before?</p><p>
  <i>“I'll find repose in new ways<br/>
Though I haven't slept in two days<br/>
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone”</i>
</p><p>She feels as if she knows this voice.</p><p>
  <i>“But drenched in vanilla twilight<br/>
I'll sit on the front porch all night<br/>
Waist deep in thought because when<br/>
I think of you, I don't feel so alone…”</i>
</p><p>Then it hit her. She was Gawr Gura. The girl who sang for their school in the promotional ad when she was just in her freshman year. A hit talent, who attracted the attention of many students in their school. A girl who doesn’t know she exists.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Song - Vanilla Twilight</b><br/>Apparently people really like when I do AmeSame scenes too, huh?</p><p>For those who don't know, I've started actually using my Twitter now and being active in the community. Follow me @glassterrarium if you wanna hear me maybe talk about my Takamori fanfics on there or just see some retweets. I've been starting to interact with some of you in prechat and on there so I guess this is my way of finally becoming active in the community.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quirks & Bird Chirps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mori Calliope faces each day of the proceeding week.<br/>Things seem to go as normal, except for a few things.<br/>Meanwhile, a tired artist gets help from her best friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking a few more days on writing this one.<br/>Had my own deadlines to catch up on and proceed to be super tired from.<br/>But here's the next chapter done all the same!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the following week, Mori Calliope has learned to acknowledge the presence of her roommate in her life. Each proceeding day, it became increasingly more apparent that there was another presence sharing the same living space as her this university year. Each proceeding night, she would expect the consecutive morning to have a new surprise. Why? One might ask. Well, it was because of a few increasingly multiplying pieces of paper that were starting to get everywhere. Though Mori Calliope had agreed to live with Takanashi Kiara as both roommate and friend, the two still shared nearly completely opposite class schedules or just never seemed to be able to be in the same space at the same time. This left the two still at minimum possible contact time for weekdays. Mori, if you asked her, preferred it this way. However, the other side of the party seemed to be unable to settle on just that.</p><p>On a Monday morning, Mori Calliope wakes up to sound of her phone alarm and stirs from the bed. It was a day like any other, except that Mondays were the worst kind of wake-up call. She runs her immediate schedule in her head onceover, and mentally prepares herself to face a new week at Hololive University. As with most days, the girl with long, pink hair starts by walking to their dorm’s shared bathroom to splash her face and get a clearer head. Only, unlike most days, there was one oddly placed pink square covering the usual mirror.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Face each day looking<br/>
your absolute best!<br/>
ヾ(≧▽≦*)o<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>Mori Calliope sees a set of words and a doodle written with the same familiar handwriting on the pink sticky note. It was another message from Kiara, her roommate, and it seemed this girl was still insistent on giving her pep talks even in paper and pen ink form. The just woken up student sighs once to herself, wondering why she was even surprised to see this kind of thing in the first place. She lifts a hand to start pulling the note off the mirror. Although, part of her felt somewhat guilty for tearing the kind words down. Not that she cared about the caring gesture or anything, of course. She contemplates throwing the sticky note in the small rubbish bin. This note had no business being stuck on a mirror. If it’s left there, it’ll only get wet or fall off eventually. Mori gives the piece of paper one last look as she holds it over the bin. She holds it out to drop it. All she had to do was let go. But she instead proceeds to fold the square paper into a fourth of its size to put in her pocket. If she was going to throw it away, she was going to do so where she usually keeps her trash. Or at least, that’s what Mori wants to tell herself.<div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Tuesday morning starts off almost the same as Monday, although slightly less of a chore to get up from bed to since it wasn’t a dreadful start of the week. Mori Calliope turns off her phone alarm, fixes her bedhead, and goes to the bathroom to wash her face. It seemed this morning had no note left directly on the mirror, however it seemed it was only because a new square of pink paper and black ink stuck itself on the kitchen wall where Mori would see it when getting some food to prepare for breakfast.<div class="center">
  <p>A healthy body is the<br/>
start of a healthy mind!<br/>
∩(︶▽︶)∩<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>Mori reads another motivational message left by the mom friend roommate. It truly seemed like Takanashi Kiara wasn’t planning on just letting a day pass where she doesn’t try to get through to the pink-haired hard worker. She puts her hand forward again to grab at the corner or the square piece of paper. Looking it also over once more before folding it up and putting in her pocket. The lone girl then turns her head to her right to look at the still attached wall of notes left on their dorm’s shared refrigerator.<p>One by one, Mori Calliope also starts to take down each piece of a paper that was part of a series that chronicles the events of when she accidentally used her roommate’s chicken to drunkenly make a disaster sandwich. She stacks each note on top of each other and starts walking to the rubbish bin of their shared small kitchen. She holds out the stack of paper once more like she did with the last one, knowing that she should probably start clearing the fridge of the notes before things start to look way too pink. However, for some reason Mori just can’t seem to know why, she felt as if keeping them safe in her bedroom’s desk drawer with the other note from yesterday would be a better spot. Yeah, that way it was better for the environment. That was totally it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Wednesday mornings were always the days when one would feel that blank feeling about facing a new day. On one hand, it meant that getting through the day would mean more than half of the week would already be over. On the other hand, it just starting meant that there was still another half of the week to get through. For one Mori Calliope, it was also a day when she had to get up and immediately work on something she’s personally been making for a while now.<p>This morning, the pink-haired university student could be seen working on something on her laptop. She had a few hours before anything she needs to attend starts. She specifically scheduled her Wednesdays to be like this for this one project that was barely related to her academics. Mori Calliope adjusts a loose earbud and proceeds to work on something while mumbling to herself and tapping rhythmically with her feet.</p><p>Looking like she’s satisfied with the progress she made, Mori then stands up and exits her room a bit later than her usual routine. She takes care to not get her eyes too wet after waking up to immediately get to work, then she grabs a quick bite from the kitchen, and then walks back to her room to start grabbing her things for the day. Only, that usual flow of tasks seemed to be halted by another anomaly in the form of a square note stuck on the surface of her door facing out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Hey! I know you’re still alive in<br/>
there! <strike>Talk back dammit!</strike><br/>
I saw you took down the notes…<br/>
At least tell me you read them!<br/>
(｡◕‿◕｡)<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>“Really?” Mori Calliope says to no one as she reads out the new message. “How do you expect me to respond to stuff your yoga instructor would say?” She asks no one, as she was alone. Mori then pockets the note in the same way and contemplates for a little on how to address this. Then, after a few seconds, she walks back to the kitchen and procures a note of her own to answer back.<div class="center">
  <p>Think of better ways to talk<br/>
to me first. You write a lot for<br/>
someone who uses the notes<br/>
I bought -_-<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>Mori decides to write back on a note of her own that she proceeds to stick to the door of the persistent roommate. She agreed to get along with Takanashi Kiara, yes, but for her that didn’t mean having to always deal with the stuff this girl sometimes did.<div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Oh, Calli if you wanted my number<br/>
you could’ve just asked!<br/>
778-330-2389<br/>
Call me for socials?<br/>
(¬‿¬)<br/>
<i>- Takanashi Kiara</i></p>
</div>Mori Calliope reads the strange note left at her door. When she thought of how her roommate would react to her letting loose a little of her backhand, she sure didn’t expect to be answered back with a slightly flirtatious plug of a phone number. She definitely didn’t expect this as a start to her Thursday morning.<p>The girl reads out the number stuck to her door and gives it a long look. Kiara did technically answer her back in giving her a way to contact her better, as much as she hates that note to be right. She gives the clock on her own phone a look and sees that it was still most likely breakfast time in the cafeteria. So, Mori Calliope decides to actually give calling this girl a shot. She couldn’t understand why she was specifically asked to call and not just text, but she supposes it’s another one of the weird chicken girl’s quirks. And when the other side immediately picked up, she was quite surprised. However, when the phone call instead resulted in a certain audio file being played, Mori Calliope didn’t know why she was ever hopeful that this girl could resist being a little quirky.</p><p>https://youtu.be/FU2cyLDnMlo</p><p>“GODDAMIT KUSOTORI!!!” Mori Calliope shouts inside the two’s shared dormitory.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>However, once it came to Mori Calliope’s Friday, it seemed like Kiara didn’t leave a note anywhere in the dormitory apartment. There was none in the bathroom, none in the kitchen, none on her door, and none anywhere. Not that she was searching for where one might be or anything like that at all. She was just wondering if the quirky bird finally decided to stop pestering her. That’s what Friday morning was like for the usually alone student. Her day proceeded to go as normal, but it was in the evening when she noticed some sounds coming from outside her closed door.<p>From inside her room of dim light, still working on the personal project she had on her computer, Mori Calliope pulls out her earphones and hears the sound of someone flopping on soft couch outside her. It seemed someone was home late his evening, as indicated by the time on Mori’s personal computer.</p><p>She figured it couldn’t hurt to actually start greeting her roommate for once, even if she did manage to successfully roll her just yesterday with that sneakily engineered phone call prank. She wouldn’t admit it, but Mori did find the little joke somewhat amusing now that the moment had passed. So, after about a minute, she sits up from her chair and actually starts trying to be a good roommate.</p><p>However, when she opened her door and walked into the common space, Mori Calliope sees that it seemed Takanashi Kiara had already passed out on the couch. Her bag fell to the floor, her eyes were closed shut, and from the looks of it her breathing was already steady. This was the second time Mori has ever seen her roommate come home this late. If patterns are true it seemed she had to do something late into the night every week. Maybe she had a job to work? Whatever it was, it stopped the pink-haired girl from trying to strike up a conversation with an unconscious person. So, she just turns around to go back to her room.</p><p>Only, when Mori Calliope does end up sitting back down, she couldn’t help but be a little troubled from leaving Kiara there just like that. Something bothered her, and it took her about a minute or two of being unable to continue working on her personal project to finally realize what that is. She was probably going to get cold if left on there. The HoloDorms were well built and also well maintained. One of many justifications for its prestigious pricing. One of the ways this was so was the fact that each room had an air conditioner. She’d probably start getting chills if she was left out there.</p><p>Not because Mori Calliope really cared all that much if Takanashi Kiara did catch a cold or anything, but rather because she was just appreciative of another person who could seemingly work hard like her. Mori grabs a blanket from her own bed and walks outside to the common room with it to put it over the sleeping girl’s body.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Take care of yourself<br/>
too you idiot… And get<br/>
your number right next<br/>
time. Here’s mine:<br/>
(XXX)-(XXX)-(XXXX)<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>Mori Calliope proceeds to write her own contact number below the text of the note before peeling it off and walking to the door of Takanashi Kiara’s bedroom to stick it on. It was starting to get cold out, so Mori also didn’t realize exactly what was causing the heat to rise in her cheeks.<div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Thanks for the help Ame…” Ninomae Ina’nis tells the girl seated on her bed. She takes a sip from the cup of tea that was just handed to her by her best friend and then gets back to finishing the artwork she was drawing on a sheet of paper spread out on her desk. “It means a lot.” Ina tells Amelia.<p>“It’s no biggie, Ina.” Amelia tells her back. “Just doing what I can for you. I know you’ve been working hard on that project yourself.” She tells the dark-haired girl as she lets herself fall back on the bed. “So, stop thinking I’m forgetting about you already you idiot.”</p><p>“Hehehe…” Ina nervously chuckles. Amelia had brought up her recent insecurities with their relationship. Now that Amelia was a junior, she got assigned a roommate that wasn’t her. By happy coincidence, it also happened to be with the girl the aspiring detective has had a secret crush on for the last year or so. Meanwhile, Ina turned out to either pull the short straw or win the lottery by being the odd student out who got a room to herself. “Thanks again, Ame.” She smiles as she takes a sip from her tea. “I’m grateful…”</p><p>“And you’re welcome, Ina.” Amelia sits up to look her in the eyes. “Just because I’m chasing Gura doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget about you, bestie.” The blonde flashes a bright smile. “If it wasn’t for you and Kiara, I’d honestly have no idea what to do with these emotions inside me.” Amelia’s cheeks flush as she recounts her own longing for a closer relationship with a certain roommate. “So, thank <i>you</i> two for that.” She tells Ina, sincerely.</p><p>“Well of course I’d be your wing woman.” Ina lightheartedly says. “You’re way too much of a hopeless mess on your own. Someone needs to be there to make sure you don’t trip and fall on you heart.” She laughs.</p><p>“Hey!!!” Amelia Watson stands up. “I don’t get <i>that</i> flustered!” She says despite her face already being a bright red.</p><p>Ninomae Ina’nis just keeps laughing at her best friend’s romantic troubles. She was happy to have such an easily teased best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some platonic Iname too to celebrate that one side of the fanbase who won big recently on the new schedules.<br/>Thank you for being patient with me on updating this one~</p><p>I'm starting to use my Twitter now @glassterrarium to update some of you when I'm planning on uploading new chapters.<br/>Also generally using it more to just interact with the whole community.<br/>I've met some of you there and have started becoming active a lot.<br/>So if you want to hear small updates and maybe influence what I write, that's a thing I have now.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Moon & The Games We Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two nights, two hearts<br/>For one, feelings start to brew<br/>For another, love starts to surface<br/>Time to play a game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, you<br/>Yes, you<br/>I heard you liked the chapter 5 AmeSame scene?<br/>Want to see some cool art based on it?<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>https://twitter.com/yoshino_kagi/status/1365512070414753792?s=20</b><br/>^^^ <i>a very cool person</i> ^^^<br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From beneath the warm covers of a blanket some time in the middle of a Friday night, a body stirs and twists around from the grumbling in her stomach becoming both audible and uncomfortable. The figure tries to spin her body so that her other side is laying on the couch, but the hunger is just becoming way too much to fall back asleep. Slowly, consciousness comes back to Takanashi Kiara, whose eyes slowly open in the dark space and take some time to adjust to her surroundings.</p><p>A head of orange hair, still easily noticed even in the lack of light, emerges from beneath the covers and with it comes a set of magenta eyes and a perplexed face looking side to side, trying to process where exactly she was. Takanashi Kiara remembered getting back home, but this wasn’t her bedroom. She sees a space a bit too big to be her room and makes the connection this quiet night. She must’ve passed out on the couch.</p><p>Pulling her body up out of the blanket and planting her feet on the wooden floor, Takanashi Kiara stands up and makes her way to grab what she thinks would probably be a midnight or very early morning snack from the kitchen. She now remembers that Jenma had called her again to work more overtime during her last shift, so she makes the connection that she’d apparently fallen asleep on the couch without even getting anything to eat for the night.</p><p>Opening the refrigerator, Kiara pulls out some of the store-bought chicken her roommate, Mori Calliope, went to buy for her. Now that the girl was more motivated by hunger than anything else, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to settle for something a little less quality than what she made herself. She makes a quick chicken sandwich to satisfy her body’s needs for the night and proceeds to consume it. As she expected the chicken wasn’t up to par with her usual standards, but for some reason she felt rather okay with that because it was something the apologetic roommate had gotten for her. It was a rather sweet act, she thinks. </p><p>Turns out the loner was actually quite kind and endearing herself sometimes. Because, for some reason, the orange-haired girl seemed to find herself thinking about the hermit quite a bit. That witty sarcasm that interlaced her every sentence, that tendency to brush off compliments directed to her, that underlying shyness that causes her to push others away, and that gorgeous physical appearance. <i>Like, hot damn did she look good, ugh…</i> Takanashi Kiara finds herself in the middle of the night, giggling to herself as she finishes her midnight sandwich. Turns out roommates can be a box of surprises, and Kiara feels like she wants to keep digging for more about this strange girl she managed to live with.</p><p>Takanashi Kiara then spends about half an hour just sitting quietly to herself and listening to some slow songs on her phone. She wanted to make sure the sandwich was digested before she went back to sleep, so she uses the time to get her bag back into her room and prepare the blanket for her bed. Only, in her still slightly groggy state, the girl didn’t realize exactly where that blanket came from. Changing into more comfortable clothes for the night, Kiara cuddles in the comfort of her bed while wrapping herself warm with the wide sheet of cotton. <i>It smelled nice…</i> It helped quite well to get her mind slowed and breathing steady. <i>It kinda smelled like her…</i> And though she didn’t realize it as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the blanket wasn’t the only thing making her feel warm that night. Even though her head was exposed to the cold air, the warmth from the blood flowing to her cheeks was enough to make her snooze well into a slumber.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>It seemed she ended up staying up late again, a girl thinks while taking off her golden hairpin from her short, blonde hair. She places the accessory atop the desk drawer where a lamp was left on to give her at least some light this late evening. Although, it wasn’t all that necessary since she’d left the window open and was staring up at the bright white sphere illuminating the gorgeous nighttime sky. The stars twinkled and shone like grains of sand reflecting the sun’s rays on a warm beach day, and with her current thoughts swirling in her head, she felt as if she wanted to go take a barefoot walk on this astral beach and let her worries be washed away by the waves of solar flares and shimmering plasma. Just letting her blue eyes marvel at how beautiful the moon’s white is and how it always reminds her of the same white of a certain other girl’s hair.<p>Amelia Watson tended to stay up late. Not because she had a lot of cramming to do. The university student, despite her goofy personality, did manage to keep her time managed. You can’t aspire to be a great detective one day and not know how to get your act together after all. Instead, she often just does a lot of thinking every now and again. <i>What’s tomorrow gonna be like? Is it gonna be better than yesterday? What food do I want to try next?</i> As well as other such things. But recently, only one thing has been keeping her thoughts locked in a heart shaped cage.</p><p>“How will I get Gura to like me?” Amelia asks in a hush whisper. The shorter girl always managed to get her heart all twisted up like this. It didn’t help knowing that she’s actually just another room’s distance away too. Amelia Watson thought a lot about how to pursue her emotions for the girl with the voice of an angel. “How can I ever match up to you?” Amelia often thought that she didn’t deserve the friendship she had with the other girl “You’re on a whole other level of wonderful…” She often compares herself to the other like this. Beating herself up and skittering back to just hoping that their playful friendship would be enough to satisfy her heart. “I’m just Ame… The girl you didn’t know existed until recently…” But it was never enough. She felt way too hard for the other girl to pretend that simple friendship was ever enough.</p><p>After mulling it over for yet another night of unrest, Amelia Watson decides now would be a good time for her to unwind on the thought by working on that specific skill she’s wanted to improve. She couldn’t ever hope to be half as good as Gawr Gura, but she silently wished it would at least help her get closer. Under her bed, Amelia pulls out a secret elongated black case that had a zipper running across the middle section of an entire side. She opens it and pulls out a relatively unused guitar she bought on impulse once as an attempt to feel closer to the girl that was now her roommate. Sitting back down on her bed and looking up once again at the white moon, Amelia Watson performs a special song she always thought fit the girl with moon colored hair.</p><p>https://youtu.be/jmQBblhFEC0</p><p>She starts to strum some easy chords she managed to learn.</p><p>
  <i>“I'm lying on the moon…<br/>
My dear, I'll be there soon<br/>
It's a quiet starry place<br/>
Time's we're swallowed up in space<br/>
We're here a million miles away~”</i>
</p><p>Amelia’s voice sings into the nightscape.</p><p>
  <i>“There's things I wish I knew<br/>
There's nothing I'd keep from you<br/>
It's a dark and shiny place<br/>
But with you my dear, I'm safe<br/>
And we're a million miles away~”</i>
</p><p>She sings the things she wished would be. Just her and the girl with hair the same color as the moon. Being together, maybe more than just as friends. It sounded nice. Almost as nice as that girl’s voice when she hears her sing. As Amelia hums to her playing, she hopes to someday be able to be that same nice for Gura too. She smiles, hopeful.</p><p>
  <i>“We're lying on the moon<br/>
It's a perfect afternoon<br/>
Your shadow follows me all day<br/>
Making sure that I'm okay<br/>
And we're a million miles away”</i>
</p><p>Amelia never thought she’d develop an interest in music. She always thought she was more a listener than a singer.</p><p>
  <i>“A million miles away…”</i>
</p><p>But there was someone out there that convinced her maybe she wasn’t. Someone she hoped would know she exists. Not just as Amelia Watson, the sassy roommate who’s been her friend for a month. She hoped she would also know that Amelia Watson, the hopeless idiot who fell in love, also exists.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Takanashi Kiara stirs awake once more. However, this time, she wakes to the break of day. It was the start of another weekend at Hololive University, and it meant some well needed rest and relaxation after having to work overtime for Jenma for yet another night. The girl’s orange locks pull themselves free from the comfortable cover of a soft blanket that the part-time fast-food employee slept under. She sits up and feels like she had the best sleep ever since the start of the semester.<p>Walking up to her phone beside her bed, Kiara checks the time and finds things to be on schedule. She set no alarms on weekends, so her mornings during these days were always pleasant. She then fixes herself up a little and then proceeds to move to make the bed that had some of its pillows tossed around in the night. It was then when the girl realized an extra addition to the resting spot seemingly appeared in the middle of the night. Why did she have two blankets?</p><p>She could’ve sworn every student only gets one. Where did this extra one come from? Did she always have two accidentally and not notice it? She couldn’t exactly put her mind to how she could’ve ended up with two, so she just folds the extra one up for now and proceeds to head out to face the day. It was also then when her eyes managed to catch a glimpse of a certain note stuck to the outside of her door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Take care of yourself<br/>
too you idiot… And get<br/>
your number right next<br/>
time. Here’s mine:<br/>
(XXX)-(XXX)-(XXXX)<br/>
<i>- Mori Calliope</i></p>
</div>And then she realizes the fact that she also woke up in the middle of the night passed out on the couch with a blanket she never brought outside. That and the fact that her roommate actually put in her real number in response to her Rickroll prank, Kiara suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as she puts together the sequence of events and processes what she just did. Then she heard the other door open and sense another presence walking up beside her.<p>“Oh, ‘sup…” Mori Calliope groggily walks out and greets the morning person. “Did you sleep well?” She asks, and Kiara makes a constant effort not to turn around and reveal her face red from embarrassment. “Am I just talking louder in my head or are you pretending that you can’t hear me?” But Mori reminds her that she can’t do that.</p><p>“YEAH!” Takanashi Kiara suddenly shouts and quickly yank the note off the door, causing Mori to jump a little. “Oh! Uh, s-sorry!” She pockets the paper and starts walking but takes some steps way too fast to get out of the situation faster. “I need to go the bathroom for a bit!” She shouts across the hall. “T-Thank you for the thing! Y-You can grab it from inside!” Mori sees her walk off and into the other room.</p><p>“Well, that was weird…” The pink-haired girl says out loud as she proceeds to continue her morning as normal. </p><p>Mori Calliope follows as she was told and walks to Takanashi Kiara’s bed, trying to resist the urge to stay in the private room of her roommate for any longer than necessary. Wait, no, that was wrong. She had no such urges. That would be weird. But it would only be weird if she made it weird, which it wasn’t. She wasn’t weird, so this wasn’t weird. Right? Why was this making her so confused again? All she had to do was grab her blanket back, right?</p><p>Meanwhile, trying to wash her embarrassment away, Kiara remains a mess in the two’s shared bathroom. She tries to purge the thoughts of <i>you cuddled the blanket of a girl you find hot</i> for an entire night while also grappling with the fact that the same girl also just left her phone number for her to grab so casually and nonchalantly. It was a one-two combo that seemingly busted down this girl’s defenses and left her a mess on the bathroom sink. This wasn’t how she was supposed to act around someone she’s trying to become good friends with.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Hey Ame! Hey Gura!” Ninomae Ina’nis greets her two friends as they meet up just before going to their other friend’s room.<p>“Hey Ina!” Amelia Watson waves back, accompanied by another right by her side.</p><p>“Hey!” Gawr Gura also says her greetings as the three proceed to make their way to Takanashi Kiara’s place for their monthly game night.</p><p>“What did you two bring?” Ina asks as they made their way up.</p><p>“It’s Gura’s first time with us, so I wanted something simple.” Amelia answers with a smirk.</p><p>“Uno cards!” Gura excitedly says. “And hey! Who’re you calling simple?” Ina chuckles at this.</p><p>“Oops. Then Monopoly might be a bit much for mine.” Ina shakes the board game box she carried with her. “I thought for sure you’d bring Twister, Ame.” She gives the blonde a look.</p><p>“What! No!” Amelia quickly responds, getting a laugh from Gura. “What gave you that idea?” She glares daggers at the dark-haired girl.</p><p>“Twister sound fun though.” Gura speaks her mind, unaware of what doing so entails for the aspiring detective’s heart.</p><p>“Anything can be fun. Just don’t bring chess…” Ina sighs at the memory.</p><p>“Aww come on, we didn’t go for that long!” Amelia interjects.</p><p>“Why not chess?” Gura asks them.</p><p>“Kiara and Amelia played a game that lasted forever…” Ina recounts how long the two ended up going during their previous game night when she hosted for the other two. “Neither refused to back down and watching it was torture…” Her eyes go blank from the trauma.</p><p>“But in the end, I prevailed!” Amelia says, proudly, causing Gura to clap and reaffirm her confidence.</p><p>“Impressive. You must really be good to have won after that long.” The short one says in awe.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just call it that…” Ina breathes through the pain.</p><p>The three girls then eventually made their way to Takanashi Kiara’s doorstep. With Ina leading the charge as to not make any unneeded reminders of events that cause post traumatic stress, the dark-haired artist knocks on the door to greet their host who was waiting for them. Only, when the door immediately opened instead of being answered back first by their usual companion’s voice, Ina ended up a little surprised to see an unfamiliar girl that was taller than all three of them, had an imposing look to her, and eyes that seemed to seethe with ‘do not disturb’.</p><p>“Hey Calli!” Gura ends up being the first to greet her, and Ina realizes that this must be the fabled chicken thief. “You didn’t tell me you had a roommate.”</p><p>“Oh, hi Gura.” Mori’s eyes spot the familiar face, which causes her to immediately drop the aura she was exuding. “You two must be Ina and Amelia then.” She looks at the other two. “Nice to meet you. Can you do something about her?” Mori moves aside a little to point at Kiara’s room. “She won’t come out for some reason, even though she’s the one who told me you’d be coming.”</p><p>Meanwhile, forgetting that time had been passing, Takanashi Kiara continues to stare at the screen of her phone’s contact list. It took until a ping from Ina to tell her that her friends were apparently already here for her to stop staring at the newly added name and actually get up to start game night. <i>Relax</i>, she told herself. <i>You gotta make sure you can be a good friend for her too</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Song - The Moon Song</b><br/>Like I said on Twitter, I'm probably gonna have to stick to updating every 4 days for a bit.<br/>I'm still feeling pretty tired from finishing up the end of my own semester.<br/>Hopefully the fluff in this chapter makes up for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mori Calliope is invited to participate in the girls’ monthly game night<br/>Cards are shuffled, and pieces are moved<br/>A bit of chaos also ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for waiting for me<br/>Taking some time to myself was something I definitely needed<br/>Have the next chapter as thanks~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Ame, Gura, Ina!” Takanashi Kiara shouts from under her bedroom’s doorframe as she quickly makes her way outside to greet the guests she was supposed to be hosting for. It seemed she managed to somehow forget the time after getting worked up about the events that transpired earlier in the morning. “Welcome!” She greets the three as she reached the door. “Come on. Come inside.” The hostess invites her guests in, who all proceed to do so. Meanwhile, the orange-haired girl’s roommate seemed to fall behind as she waited for everyone else to come in before closing the door. “Sorry for not noticing the time…” Kiara sheepishly smiles.</p><p>“No worries.” Amelia Watson says as she takes a seat at the common room couch. “Mori was there to greet us.” Her eyes dart for a bit to the tallest one in the room.</p><p>“I was prepared for it.” Ninomae Ina’nis lifts her hand and shakes her phone that had a chat log still open on it. “At least you were online.” Then she also sits down, to Amelia’s right. “Thanks for greeting us by the way, Mori. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The dark-haired girl gives the stranger a smile.</p><p>“Oh, Calli’s great.” Gawr Gura follows suit and sits to Amelia’s left, occupying the last space in the couch. “Who would’ve known you were actually Kiara’s roommate. Why didn’t you ever tell me about that, Calli?” The short one asks.</p><p>“It never came up.” Mori Calliope answers, simple and clean. “I never thought it would be relevant.” She walks to stand in front of the three currently seated. “And yes, it’s nice to meet you all too. I’m Mori Calliope, I guess. Not really much to say about me” The reclusive one introduces herself.</p><p>“Calli here said she’d join us too!” Takanashi Kiara quickly moves to her roommate’s side to greet their guests, surprising the taller one a little. “I hope you all can welcome her as one of us.” She puts an arm around Mori’s shoulders. <i>Put your thoughts away for now, Kiara.</i> “She’s a little shy, so she might get scared off.” The girl giggles. <i>For now, just focus on being a good friend.</i> Mori didn’t look like she enjoyed the physical contact, yet wasn’t actually saying anything about it.</p><p>“I don’t see any problem with that.” Amelia says her opinion. “I’m Amelia Watson. Pleasure to meet you Mori.” The blonde introduces herself. “How about you girls?” She raises the question to the other two.</p><p>“Same here.” Ina reciprocates the thought. “I’m glad to have you with us Mori.” The artist welcomes the new girl. “I’m Ninomae Ina’nis, but you can call me Ina.”</p><p>“I already know Calli and you all have been very welcoming of me so of course I’m fine with that.” Gura happily giggles. “Gawr Gura. These girls are a blast. I’m sure you’ll fit right in, Calli.” She flashes a smile.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I can be a blast.” Mori says about herself. “But I suppose there’s no harm in getting to know me too.” She mentions offhandedly. “Thanks for having me I guess.” And it was then when Kiara distanced herself and started to address everyone in the room.</p><p>“Alright, listen up!” The hostess speaks up with two claps to accompany her. “Now that there’s five of us, we’re going to make these nights a little livelier.” Kiara’s eyes dart across the room to judge everyone’s reactions and sees no opposition. “As is tradition with these events, the priority is to enjoy our time together, get to know a bit more about each other, and, most importantly, have fun!” As she finishes that last sentence, Ina and Amelia start to clap. “To friends, new and old! For the times we’ll share and the moments we’ll forget as we laugh it all off!” After a second, Gura also joined in. “Welcome, to the HoloDorms monthly game night!” Then, after a few more seconds, Mori slowly started putting her palms together as well. “Thank you, thank you!” Kiara bows with an arm to the side while leaning her whole torso forward.</p><p>“Nice speech.” Amelia makes a compliment as she stops the applause.</p><p>“Good one, Kiara.” Ina also praises the hostess.</p><p>“You have a pretty fun roommate, huh Calli?” Gura asks the other hostess who’s still standing there just watching this all happen.</p><p>“I suppose you can call her fun.” She half admits. “If you never get to see how’s she’s like to live with.” Mori intended for that one to be a light jab to the orange-haired student, but what she didn’t notice was the very faint traces of a half-smile forming across her lips. “She’s quite a handful.” The late-night loner rolls her eyes as s smirk is barely hidden on her face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“UNO!” Takanashi Kiara shouts as she slams her second to last card on the pile in the center of the five of them. “Hehehe…” She quietly makes a sinister chuckle.<p>“Not so fast.” Amelia counters the smugness of the girl with a reverse card to send the rotation of the game back to Kiara, who realizes that her last card doesn’t match the color of Amelia’s and therefore has to draw from the pile.</p><p>“Humu humu…” With Kiara’s turn passed, Ina meanwhile quietly just places down one of her own cards that matched Amelia’s. She sat comfortably at a healthy hand of three.</p><p>“Ooh, thanks Ame!” Gura excitedly drops a skip card into the pile. “Uno!” She says as she only had one card left. “Sorry about that Calli…” The short one flashes an apologetic smile to the girl to her right.</p><p>“Nah, that’s fine.” Mori meanwhile just sits there, staring at her hand of seven whole cards. “You do what you gotta do.” Her face remains stoic, even through the knowledge of knowing her fate for the rest of the game.</p><p>“Ame… don’t do it…” Kiara starts pleading, for she knows what the Criminology major has up her sleeve in her remaining hand. “Please?” Kiara begs as the aspiring detective forms a sinister smile and places a black card with a multicolored center. “AMEEEE!!!” Kiara’s heart drops.</p><p>“Uno.” Amelia seals Kiara’s fate. “Also, draw four. I change the color to blue.” It was at that moment, Kiara knew, she messed up. The hostess reluctantly adds four cards to her hand, getting a soft chuckle from Mori who was seated across her.</p><p>Ina then places a blue card to match the new color the board was on. Now she was down to her last two cards.</p><p>“Hah! Suckers!” Gura confidently beams. “HWOOCHA!” She slams a blue card with a graphic of two more cards in its center. “I win, baby!” She stands up to celebrate as Mori grabs two more cards and reaches an unfortunate nine total count. “Uh huh! Oh yeah!”</p><p>“Congrats, Gura.” Mori congratulates the victor currently doing a celebration dance in front of them all, much to Amelia’s failure to try not to laugh, Ina’s indifferent neutrality, and Kiara’s broken sprit. “Are we continuing with this or is it time to switch?” She asks the others.</p><p>“WE’RE SWITCHING!” Kiara suddenly shouts and sits upright, throwing her losing cards into the pile in the center. “Next game!” She insists.</p><p>“Sorry Kiara.” Amelia laughs as she apologizes for stealing Kiara’s opportunity. “I was betting on Ina having something to skip with.” She admits.</p><p>“Hm?” Ina notices that she was mentioned. “Oh, I did.” The artist admits, showing her blue skip card. “You wanted me to use this?” Kiara’s jaw drops.</p><p>“How’s that for <i>simple</i>, bozo?” Gura points a finger at Amelia, who just shrugs and tilts her head. “Oh, come on! I deserve something a lot more than that!”</p><p>Mori Calliope just silently chuckles at the proceeding series of events. It seemed these girls were already pretty good friends with each other. It seemed they were also just all good people in general. They welcomed her with open arms after all. Even when they barely know anything about her.</p><p>“Can we cool off for a bit?” Kiara asks everyone else. It seemed her defeat got to her a whole lot more than she would like to admit.</p><p>“A short break?” Amelia asks. “Sure, I’m fine with that.” She answers.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. That lasted a little long anyway.” Ina says as they were all reminded how fast time passes when everyone plays that card game.</p><p>“Sure. I don’t mind relishing this win for a little longer.” Gura continues to exude her smug aura.</p><p>“If you dudes want to, then sure.” Mori agrees, but gets a few unexpected eyes on her in the process. “What? Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>Now that the earlier tensions have started to settle down, it seemed the rest of the girls finally acknowledged the seeming outlier in the conversation. They didn’t know a whole lot about Mori, did they?</p><p>“If you all have something to say, just say it.” The pink-haired girl voices her mind. Then, noticing the new atmosphere, Kiara decides to go first.</p><p>“Dudes?” She asks with a slight chuckle, and Mori seems to blink twice at the topic being addressed.</p><p>“Hey!” Mori realizes why she ended up attracting the attention. “Girls can be dudes too! What’s wrong with calling people that?” Her slight embarrassment starts to light up her face.</p><p>“It’s not that Calli.” Kiara continues holding back a laugh. “I think we’re all just a little surprised to have a girl talk like you do.” A couple snorts escape Kiara, however.</p><p>“Really?” Mori’s face starts to turn a bit pink at this point at the callout. “Guh! I swear, this is why I’d rather keep to myself…” She turns her head to look away.</p><p>“No, no, that’s not how I meant it!” Kiara’s chuckle has turned into a laugh at this point. “It’s funny. I like that about you.” Maybe it was the laughing, but Kiara’s own face started to feel a little warmer.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other girls seem like they’re just watching this moment unfold. Ina and Amelia still felt like they didn’t know enough about the situation to really comment, so it was Gura who ended up adding something to the conversation.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Calli.” She calls to the loner. “Everyone likes a good dad friend.” Though she couldn’t help herself in indulging in a little teasing. “Lord knows how much you’ve been a help to me.”</p><p>“I’m not your dad!” Mori argues. “Why do you keep calling me that!?” She refers to Gura, who just laughs it off.</p><p>“Oh my god, daddy…” Kiara mumbles, which immediately catches the attention of everyone in the room. “HA↙HA↙HA↙HA↙HA↙”</p><p>“Kiara!” Amelia tries to say in between holding back her own laughter. “There’s a child here!” She eyes Gura for a short moment while clutching her stomach.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not even gonna say anything…” Ina just turns her eyes to the side and pretends to not have heard what was just said.</p><p>“Okay, now <i>that</i> was cheap!” The situation keeps escalating with Gura rushing to seemingly tickle Amelia while she’s down.</p><p>“What the actual fuck, Kusotori?” Mori didn’t know if she was more confused by the high-pitched gremlin noises on one side of the room or the fact that being called a dad somehow immediately devolved into being called daddy. “First off, don’t make it weird. Secondly, if there’s anyone who’s a parent here it’s you who’s the mom!” She tries to change the conversation.</p><p>“I’m not your mom!” Kiara retaliates. “What’s wrong with me wanting to look out for you out of concern?” She addresses Mori.</p><p>“Just get married already you two!” Amelia says in a brief moment where she escaped Gura’s clutches. Both Mori and Kiara seem to mentally jump at the thought of being with the other. Both had embarrassment read all over their faces at the idea.</p><p>“This is a weird family dynamic.” Meanwhile, Ina just continues sitting there as she watches everything happen.</p><p>“If it helps, Calli uses Old Spice!” Gura shouts as Amelia’s hand pushes her face away from the blonde.</p><p>“I DO NOT!” Mori denies the claim. “THAT WAS <i>ONE</i> TIME!” The newest addition to the friend group lets her palm get to know her face quite well for about a minute as she tries to wash away all that happened from her brain. It didn’t work. “Can we just move on and play Monopoly already?” She asks, her voice sounding defeated.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Bye Ame! Bye Gura!” Takanashi Kiara says goodbye to her two friends who start walking away back to their building. “It was a lot of fun!” She gives them one last wave as both move to go back to their own shared dormitory. “Wasn’t it, Ina?” She asks the girl still standing beside her.<p>“It was.” Ninomae Ina’nis says as she prepares to head out herself. “Who knew the chicken thief would actually be a pretty fun girl to mess with?” She giggles as they both recount the earlier events. “I assume you’re starting to hang out a lot more now?” The artist asks Kiara.</p><p>“Yeah, about that…” The bright haired girl prepares to admit. “Our schedules are still polar opposites of each other, and she still tends to shut herself in, so I haven’t actually had any time to really get to know her.” She tells Ina. “Though I did manage to somehow get her to give me her number.” Her heart suddenly beat twice as fast at the thought for that split second.</p><p>“Oya oya… quite the smooth one there yourself Kiara.” Ina teases the hostess.</p><p>“It’s nothing like that!” Kiara assures Ina. “I’m not lusting for every girl I see you know.” She narrows her eyes at her artist friend.</p><p>“You and I both know how you look at her.” Ina counters. “I’ve known you long enough Kiara. What’s stopping you from going after this one?” She asks.</p><p>“That’s…” Kiara stops, for she was exposed. “Well, first of all, I don’t want to creep her out.” She starts telling her reasons. “We still barely know each other, but even I can tell she tends to brush people off. She doesn’t see herself positively, and you can tell she probably doesn’t make a lot of friends.” Ina continues to listen. “She doesn’t need me going after her right now. I think what she needs is a real friend.” Kiara smiles.</p><p>“And you still don’t understand why you’re the mom to her dad.” Ina chuckles, and Kiara ties to speak but was hushed with a raised finger. “Alright, I think I understand. That’s honestly pretty thoughtful of you, Kiara.” She says her praises. “I might have something to help you get through to her too…”</p><p>“Oh? What’s that?” Kiara watches as Ina takes off her bag and opens a pocket where she pulls out two small pieces of paper. “Wait, you have those!? You actually lucked out on getting tickets!?”</p><p>“Yup. I was planning on telling you girls when we meet up again once the week starts but I think you two might be better off with these.” She hands the two movie tickets to Kiara. “An exclusive movie premier should be a good way to get you two closer, right?”</p><p>“But weren’t you and Ame the ones most looking forward to this? The public viewing is gonna be another week later than this.” Kiara looks at the tickets and sees a date for next Saturday.</p><p>“We can wait a week. Just don’t tell her I did this.” Ina gives Kiara a wink. “Gura keeps her busy nowadays anyway.”</p><p>“If you’re really sure about this Ina…” Kiara contemplates taking the offer, and Ina doesn’t attempt to dissuade her. “Sure, I’ll take it. I’ll show her how to have fun!” She accepts.</p><p>“Always happy to be the wing woman.” Ina flashes a cheeky smile that Kiara narrows her eyes at. “Yeah yeah, it’s not a date. You’re <i>just</i> friends.” The dark-haired girl rolls her eyes at yet another hopeless case of a romantic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, holy wow this fic has now become my most liked work<br/>Thank you all so much for the generous support<br/>For both this and my other Takamori fics<br/>I'm happy you all like it so much<br/>I hope I can continue to meet your expectations</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Night & Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gura wants a bit of sunlight<br/>Kiara wants to make contact<br/>Admittances and denials</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've heard that AmeSame fans have been starving recently<br/>And how Takamori Twitter is currently recovering from an angst phase<br/>Will you accept this chapter as aid for both?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the veil of shimmering light, where the moon hung high and the stars spread wide, two figures walk side by side. One had a head of hair reflecting white as bright as the moon up in the sky, while the other was more akin to the shine of a yellow sun on a bright summer day. These two walked together, seemingly to head to the same place. The one with hair of moonlit white seemed to be the one walking with a hop in her step, while the one with locks of a golden sheen seemed to follow closely as not to separate. Then, the shorter one with a smile plastered on her face decided to speak.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ame!” Gawr Gura calls to the other girl walking beside her.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Watson Amelia turns her head to look at her friend. “What is it, Gura?” She asks, their pace seeming to slow down a little to converse better.</p>
<p>“Just wanted to say something really quick.” Gura stops in her tracks and spins on her feet to face Amelia. “Thanks.” The white-haired girl flashes a quick smile that catches the blonde one off-guard.</p>
<p>“What are you on about now, stinky?” The aspiring detective manages to fire back while keeping her composure. That smile was just way too unfair. “Thanks for what?” Amelia asks with her head tilted to one side.</p>
<p>“Is it so strange for me to just want to say it?”</p>
<p>“I’m still unsure what the punchline to this one is gonna be.”</p>
<p>“You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?” The shorter girl lets out a quick sigh which catches the attention of Amelia. “I just wanted to thank you for letting me come with you and hang out with everyone.” Gura tells Amelia, whose smug exterior falls for a moment at the heartfelt admittance of gratitude. “It was a lot of fun, and I’m grateful you allowed me to be a part of it.” Her eyes then look down and to the side as a soft trace of a blush forms on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, you’re welcome!” Amelia blurts out, not expecting this to be a side to her roommate. “I mean, of course I wouldn’t turn you down!” She clumsily waves her hands in front of the other girl. “What made you think we didn’t want you there?” Gura pauses for a few seconds before answering.</p>
<p>“I dunno, it’s just…” She delays the answer as she raises the blue hood of her jacket to cover her head as she looks away. “I thought that maybe… you wouldn’t want someone like me to barge into your small group and ruin what you all already have…” Gura admits.</p>
<p>“Now, hold on. Why would we want that?” Amelia asks with a slightly raised voice, but the other one doesn’t answer her. “Is it because you’re well known?” She theorizes. “Did you think just because you’re as popular as you are that you felt like you didn’t belong with us?”</p>
<p>“No, I-!” Gura cuts herself off. “Kinda, yeah…” She confesses, and Amelia’s face softens. “It’s just that I’ve never really been with other people who didn’t see me only for one thing I did one time when I was a freshman and wanted to befriend me just because of that…” Her hands reach up and pull on the strings of her jacket, closing her hoodie off to hide her face. “I just… wanted to thank you for being the first one who saw me for more than that… Thank you… I’ve always wanted to have real friends…”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Amelia didn’t expect such a heartfelt answer from this girl. “I mean, of course.” In the short time she’s truly gotten to know her, she’s only ever been around the loud, aloof, slightly airheaded, yet oddly endearing girl. “You’re welcome…”</p>
<p>Although, that heartfelt confession did bring a little bit of guilt to Watson Amelia. The girl knows full well how hard she’s been crushing for this girl for about a year now. And with what Gura just said, she felt a little guilty for the big reason she first started to fall was her singing. Although, she could quickly pay that no mind as, during their time as roommates, the aspiring detective had gotten to know the popular girl quite well. Sure, a lot of people know her as Gawr Gura – the talented singer who managed to beat everyone else in the audition of who got to sing for their school, including those in years above her. But Watson Amelia knew a Gura far more likeable than just that. A girl who tended to be a little lazy – leaving their trash and food around their shared dorm more than a few times. She’ll never forget that egg that managed to stay in their sink for an ungodly amount of time. A girl who somehow still needs assistance with basic math problems – that she had to be there to tutor for. A girl who, despite being of university age, tended to act a little childish sometimes – though it was very cute. However, she was also a friendly, charming, charismatic, and overall likeable person despite all that. That’s why Amelia knew she loved her, and why she’s been hesitant on potentially changing the relationship they have. She may have crushed on Gura when she found her to be a talented singer, but she’s learned to love her for being a dork that no one else has the balls to take care of when shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p>“Hey, Gura.” Amelia called for the girl to look at her again, which she does. “You can be our friend anytime too, okay?” Amelia stares into a pair of bright blue eyes under the hood. “Got that, you idiot?” But she couldn’t resist poking a little fun at the situation.</p>
<p>“Pshhh!” Gura chuckles as she pulls back her hood and looks back at her roommate. “Fine then, bozo!” She claps back. “Serves me right for getting a little sappy with you.” The shorter one rolls her eyes as both her and Amelia start to laugh at the whole situation and lift the mood. “<i>Thanks, Ame…</i>” Gura whispers in a very hush voice that Amelia couldn’t hear through her laughter. “<i>Don’t blame me if I start to like you, you dummy…</i>” She pulls up her collar a little to hide a bit of red starting to show on her face. “Hey!” She calls for Amelia. “Can we go now?” Gura proceeds to walk forward at a faster pace to hide her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey!" Amelia walks to catch up. A large smile platered clearly on her face as she felt rather happy to have Gura tell her that. "Wait up!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>Waking up to a Sunday morning, a head of bright, orange hair clumsily shakes awake to the dawn of a new day. Her body felt tired, her throat felt a little sore – probably from screaming so much at card and board games, and her body was telling her to give it breakfast. Takanshi Kiara slowly comes to terms that she has to stand up and be awake now that her body was telling her to start being productive. The digital clock on her phone told her that it was still early. So, she eventually sits up, rubs her eyes to clear her vison, and mentally readies herself for the new day.<p>Sundays tended to foretell very quiet days in this specific dormitory apartment. Why, exactly? These tended to be the days when a certain roommate consistently holed herself up in a specific room behind a specific door. Time and time again, this has become a consistent pattern that Takanashi Kiara has noticed about Mori Calliope. The shut-in always seemed to disappear off the grid when Sundays come around. She suspects that it was probably the day when the girl would cram all her leftover schoolwork if what she could tell about the roommate based on her previous encounters was true.</p>
<p>Making herself a quick breakfast, Takanashi Kiara wonders how to spend her day. Thankfully, her professors weren’t so hard on her last week so all that she needed to take care of in terms of deadlines has already been settled. She supposes she could go for a walk. Ina’s said that she does morning jogs across campus now that she actually wasn’t conveniently forgetting the exercise goals that she set for herself. But Kiara also thought there was one thing that she was forgetting. She couldn’t remember exactly what yet this early in the morning, but she felt as if she was supposed to give something to someone.</p>
<p>She continues pondering about what she could’ve forgotten until she ended up going back in her room to do some minor cleanup. Her desk needed to be organized, some trash needed to be thrown out, and she needed to prepare the materials she needed for this next week of lectures. It was then when she noticed a pair of paper slips with some writing on it sandwiched between her work desk and personal laptop. Two tickets for an exclusive early movie premier to something named ‘The Call of the Ancient Ones’. Then it hit her.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Always happy to be the wing woman.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah yeah, it’s not a date. You’re ‘just’ friends.”</i>
</p>
<p>Blood suddenly comes rushing to Kiara’s cheeks as she remembers the conversation that she had last night with Ninomae Ina’nis. The artist friend had teased her about her obvious crushing on her totally not hot roommate and insisted on getting them a seating together by giving up her two exclusive tickets that all of them, minus Gura who they weren’t talking to yet, entered a raffle for. Takanashi Kiara remembers saying that she wanted to get closer to the roommate so that she could live her university life with a little more social interaction but also how Ina’s knowing look told her that she already knew that Kiara also just wanted an excuse to potentially chase this girl for her hand in romance. Which was something she wasn’t planning on doing of course. They barely know each other and have only just started being friends. She won’t fall for a stranger she’s only just now getting to know. She’s not <i>that</i> hopeless of a romantic. Who was she trying to convince again, anyway? Kiara puts aside her thoughts regarding her intentions and reminds herself that she still needs to give the roommate the other ticket. She also needs to first make the offer first. </p>
<p>Remembering the most obvious solution, Kiara grabs her phone and reads the new contact she recently added. Of course, she could just text her since she was given a number. All she had to do was type a message.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hey! Wanna go to the movies? (✿◠‿◠)</p>
</blockquote>No, that was too forward.<blockquote>
  <p>Sup? Ya interested in tickets? (▰˘◡˘▰)</p>
</blockquote>No, that just sounds weird.<blockquote>
  <p>Hey! I just met you<br/>
And this is crazy<br/>
I have your number<br/>
Watch a movie, maybe?<br/>
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ</p>
</blockquote>Now that’s just straight up too cheesy.<p>“Ughhh!” Kiara slams her chin onto her desk as she erases yet another message draft meant for her roommate. “Why is this so difficult!?” She asks into the abyss that was the interior of her bedroom. “You just have to contact her goddamit!” She tries to pep herself up. It didn’t work because she ended up erasing yet another draft. “You had no problem with leaving notes Kiara… What makes a text so different?” The hopeless one presses the power button on the side of her phone’s orange casing and puts the device to sleep. “It’s just the same as what you’ve been doing!”</p>
<p>Takanashi Kiara just stays like that for a few minutes. She knew she wanted to reach out and try to get closer to the new friend she made, but for some gods forsaken reason, her approach to the situation had been drastically hindered with recent events. Fine, she crushed on the hot girl. <i>Who wouldn’t? Just look at her!</i> Though she just thought that she looked nice. Her personality still needs some work. <i>But she is kinda funny though. It’s cute…</i> Her habits were still pretty unhealthy for her to be comfortable with. <i>I just wanna barge into her room and pamper her already!</i> But for some reason, she just couldn’t understand why she was having so much trouble recently with trying to approach her. <i>I just wanna be friends!</i> No idea at all.</p>
<p>Eventually, Takanashi Kiara just decides to stand up and take a breath. She couldn’t let herself get this worked up about a simple text message. So, the girl takes a moment to just think how best to approach the situation. What did she want to do? <i>Reach out and get closer to her new friend.</i> What did she want to talk about? <i>Inviting her to watch a movie.</i> Why did she want to do this? <i>She shuts herself in too much.</i> Why? <i>Probably a lot of cramming or bad habits.</i> Why does she care so much? <i>It’s just friendly concern!</i> But is she hot though? <i>Yes! But that’s besides the point!</i> Then just talk to her. <i>It’s not that easy…</i> It actually is though. <i>How?</i> Just say something. Approach her, like you did before. <i>With a pen to her face and an accusatory glare?</i> As charming as that was, no. Just say hi. Like how it was that one night at the ramen stand. <i>Of course…</i> It was easy then. Now isn’t all that different.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hey! This is Kiara. I was wondering if you were planning on doing something this coming Saturday. Will you be busy then? I wanna ask you something. </p>
</blockquote>And with one tap on the screen, the message was sent. It really was that easy. Why was she so worked up about this again? Now if only the wait for a reply wasn’t so long…<div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>And she was done. Mori Calliope saves the final changes and looks at her final creation. This one turned out great. She’d give her creation another listen, if only her ears weren’t starting to hurt from having headphones in them for the last several hours. Sundays were her workdays. Her academics already take up enough of her time. She couldn’t let it slow down the progress on what she’s doing outside of it. This personal project was her passion. She couldn’t let her fans down. They expect more from her, and she can give them more.<p>“Hm?” She notices that she apparently got a contact notification from several hours ago. A text message too. She barely gets those anymore. At least, ones that weren’t spam that immediately got deleted. Her not noticing that she got a message wasn’t unexpected considering how many hours she’s put into what she was working on. She had to use her voice a lot too while making it, so she got pretty invested. Mori Calliope opens the chat log and sees a message from an unfamiliar number. After reading its contents, she realized exactly who it was from.</p>
<p>The shut-in girl takes a look at the schedule she had planned for herself. The next week of lectures and requirement deadlines was a mix of doable and annoying to comply with but possible with a bit of grind. She thinks she can make it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I might be free. What did you want to talk about? </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems I'm starting to get back into my usual update frequency<br/>I've gotten a lot of rest and I can maybe try for updates every 3 days now<br/>Though if I still feel a little tired, I might go for 4 sometimes<br/>I'll keep you guys updated on Twitter<br/>3-4 days is probably what I'm gonna be sticking with from now on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Totally Not A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just two roommates going out<br/>To see a movie together<br/>In a totally platonic way<br/>Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now we reach the conclusion of the first major storyarc<br/>You should probably sit down for this one<br/>Because this ended up becoming longer than usual<br/><b><i>Warning: Fluff incoming</i></b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Way too bright, way too noisy, and way too many people. Why did she even agree to this? Mori Calliope wonders as Takanashi Kiara leads her into the interior of the mall she offered to take them to.</p><p>“Why are we here again?” She asks as the cold air quickly takes over her whole body as the shopping mall’s air conditioner could be felt at full blast. “You plan on taking me shopping or something?” The reserved roommate looks around and sees crowds upon crowds of people. Families with adults and children, old couples enjoying an outing together, and also – disgustingly – even some young couples advertising way too much that they love each other. “It’s way too crowded here…” Mori grumbles.</p><p>“We’re here because…” Takanashi Kiara turns around prepares to state her intentions. The bright orange of her jacket shining brightly in the lit-up interior. “I’m here to show you how to have a good time!” Calliope’s heart skips a beat as she feels her face warm up a bit too quick for her liking. “We’re here to have fun, enjoy ourselves, but most importantly give <i>you</i>, Mori Calliope dear, a well-deserved break!” Oh, that’s what she meant. Of course, what else could she have meant by that?</p><p>“That’s why?” The loner raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were gonna say you need help with something or whatever.” Mori adjusts her own clothes. She didn’t need to go out much, so putting on an outfit as proper as she has now took some adjusting. “So what? You’re taking me to go clothes shopping or whatever girly things it is that you do?” She makes an offhand comment as she fiddles with the cuffs of her biker jacket.</p><p>“What kind of girl do you take me for!?” Kiara exclaims as she makes a mental note to cancel her plans to go to some of her favorite stores. “Is it so strange to wanna hang out with a friend sometime?” The part-time employee pouts.</p><p>“So, you <i>didn’t</i> plan on doing anything?” Mori lets out bluntly. “I even changed my schedule for this and everything.” The girl sighs.</p><p>“I have something in mind!” Kiara assures her roommate, who seemed to be feeling particularly relentless today. “I just want it to be a surprise is all.” She turns around and crosses her arms.</p><p>“Then let’s just go and get this over with already…” The shut-in roommate says as she starts walking forward ahead of Kiara.</p><p>“Hey!” The other one walks to catch up. “I’m the one who’s leading here!” Kiara walks to match Mori’s pace.</p><p>“Then take charge.” The taller one stops in her tracks. “Where to first?” Mori asks, and Kiara can finally say something.</p><p>“First, we’ll get lunch.” She states. “There’s a cafeteria in the lower floor and they serve some pretty good food there. You alright with that?” The orange-haired girl says with a smile Mori finds extremely difficult to refuse.</p><p>“I don’t oppose it.” Her eyes dart to look somewhere but that face. “On with it then.” She gestures forward with her hand that Kiara follows and leads them towards. “Geez…” Mori Calliope didn’t know why, but she often found herself trying to avoid looking at Kiara’s face when she smiles.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Wow, this stuff is good!” Mori Calliope hears Takanashi Kiara say in between bites of what they ordered. “I think I’m gonna have to come back another time and try out what else they have!” She sees the girl continuing to gobble up her plate.<p>“But I won’t be there to eat the bits you don’t want…” spoke Mori who stared at her plentiful plate with some select bits given to her because Kiara didn’t eat those types of food. “And you judge <i>me</i> for my eating habits.” But for some reason, she just couldn’t manage to refuse the requests of her roommate.</p><p>Both girls continue their meal in relative silence. As much as Mori expected Kiara to try to chat it up while they were eating, it seemed the loud roommate did have some amount of restraint when it came to matters like these. They enjoyed their food with some amount of peace, until a certain pair of women had spotted the two.</p><p>“Takanashi?” Mori Calliope spots a woman who looked older than her, with short blonde hair on the outside and a blue triangular hairpin to contrast an inner lining of purple locks. “It <i>is</i> you!” The woman approaches the two. It seemed she knew Kiara. “Nice to see my favorite employee is out enjoying herself!”</p><p>“Jenma?” Takanashi Kiara looks up from her table. “Oh, hey boss!” She greets the restaurant manager. “Funny seeing you here.” The employee says to her superior. </p><p>“Calliope and Kiara. Now that’s an unexpected duo.” Mori hears an all too familiar intimidating voice also approach them. “I hope this isn’t you two slacking off on your studies.” A pair of deep red eyes come with a voice that seemed to choke the atmosphere. The woman’s hair, black as night, matched the rim of her glasses as she stared the two down with her eyes the same color as the inner lining of her hair. The Crimson Devil herself has decided to pay the two a visit.</p><p>“We’ve both complied with the tasks assigned to us, Enma, ma’am.” Mori assures their demon professor. “There’s no need to worry yourselves with us. We can handle ourselves.” She tells their instructor, whose lips made what could barely be described as the tiniest smirk, and seems pleased for now as the air around them feels a whole lot lighter.</p><p>“So, are you dating or what, Takanashi?” Mori overhears the one known as Jenma ask Kiara. “I gotta say, you have good taste.” She pretends not to hear it as her ears start to turn pink from the idea. Dating her roommate? What an embarrassing proposition. Yes, that was exactly why she was feeling this. Embarrassment.</p><p>“WHAT!? NO!” Kiara denies the assumption. “Calli’s just my roommate. We’re just hanging out and being gal pals.” Yes, that was right. There’s no way Mori would be dating someone like Kiara. “Don’t just assume that kind of stuff about us, boss…” Although, Mori was curious why Kiara always seemed flustered at the idea too. No, scratch that. There was no way someone could like her. “And hold up! You two know each other?” Kiara changes the topic.</p><p>“Are you done yet?” Enma looks to Jenma whose body tenses a little. “We don’t have time for this.” The air feels heavier once again. “And yes, we do know each other, unfortunately.”</p><p>“And you call us an unexpected duo…” Mori Calliope whispers under her breath, but even that was seemingly overheard by the demon professor who gave her a crimson-eyed glare. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Enma didn’t scare her. She knew all too well that the professor was only hard on those she saw potential in. The more you slack off and stray away from that potential, the harsher she gets. That was no problem for the shut-in student who spent every waking hour working on her capabilities.</p><p>“Sorry, Takanashi. I’d love to stay and chat, but Enny over here is such a control freak with time.” Jenma refers to the dark-haired professor, who grabs her by the hair and starts pulling. “O-o-ow! Hey!” Jenma tries to break the grasp but Enma keeps walking and pulling her away. “Oh, come on! You’re embarrassed about me using that name now, of all times!?” Mori watches as she continues to get dragged away. “Bye Takanashi! I’ll see you at work!” Jenma says her parting goodbye as the restaurant manager was dragged away by the demon professor.</p><p>“Pfft…” Mori hears Kiara start to snicker as the two older women were far enough away to not hear them. “Enma-sensei’s nickname is Enny! Oh my god that’s so cute!” Her chuckles slowly turn into a laugh. “Who would’ve though my boss was friends with our professor?”</p><p>“If that really was your boss then I can see why she likes you so much.”</p><p>“Hey! Now what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I’m just saying. You two are pretty similar.” Mori makes a comparison.</p><p>“How so?” Kiara asks.</p><p>“You both are pretty loud, kinda clingy, and use weird nicknames.” She was given the traditional no-holding-back response from her roommate.</p><p>“Oh…” Mori sees Kiara frown a little. “I thought you liked being called Calli?” </p><p>“I-” Mori stops. That was the wrong thing to say. “…I don’t mind it.” She corrects herself, eyes looking away slightly.</p><p>“Really?” Though she feels Kiara’s eyes light up.</p><p>“R-Really…” She admits.</p><p>“Can I still call you Calli?” It’s not like it does her any harm right?</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me.” Mori tells her. “Do what you want. Just don’t make it weird.”</p><p>“Of course, my Calli.” Kiara forms a wide smile. It was that same damned smile. Calliope kinda liked that smile. </p><p>Mori always did feel a little weird when going by that name. People always told her how Calliope was a ‘cute’ or ‘beautiful’ name. She didn’t understand why they thought it fit her. She wasn’t cute at all nor beautiful. She was just ‘Mori’. Nothing much more than that. Kiara seemed to say the same things. Normally that would upset her, and she would distance herself from the girl too. But, for some reason, she just couldn’t hold her roommate with the same disdain. Calliope, huh? Maybe she <i>should</i> start calling herself by her actual name too. Kiara told her it fit her. <i>And she did think Kiara was cute</i>. She probably knows what she’s talking about. <i>Wait, what?</i> Who was cute? Calli asked herself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“I’m so sorry Calli!” Takanashi Kiara runs behind Calli as they both sprint towards the elevator hall.<p>“How could you misread the tickets so many times and assume the movie’s an hour later than it’s supposed to show!?” Mori Calliope asks the clumsy girl while sprinting a bit faster.</p><p>“I don’t knooooow!” Kiara pathetically says as they both rush ahead to try and make it in time for the showing that she somehow misunderstood the premiering of.</p><p>“Guh! We might not make it…” </p><p>Calli didn’t know why she was so angry. When Kiara revealed the surprise was that she managed to get exclusive tickets, Calli was honestly excited to be able to come. It’s not everyday you get to watch a movie early. Especially not one as highly anticipated at ‘The Call of The Ancient Ones’ – an adaptation of a bestselling novel. She would normally be trying to contain her joy, if only they didn’t both realize that Kiara had misread the time of showing to be an hour later than it actually was.</p><p>“Kusotori…” She groans as they both dash for where the fastest lift is.</p><p>“I’m really sorry Calli!”</p><p>“There’s the elevator! We can still make it!” Calliope grabs Kiara’s attention.</p><p>“It’s already getting full though!” Kiara points out how there’s barely any space left for more people.</p><p>“We can make it if we fucking try!” Kiara sees Calliope stop for a step, feels her hand being grabbed, and then her body being pulled. “Faster you slow as hell bird!” Calliope takes her roommate by the hand and pulls her along with her faster speed. “Come on…”</p><p>Both girls run as fast as they can and catch the attention of the attendant managing the elevator. The attendant sees the two and holds down a button to keep the doors open. Just barely, Calliope and Kiara manage to make it in time to catch a ride. They take a moment of silence as the doors close, and then they start to go up.</p><p>“Told you we can make it, you idiot.” Calliope catches her breath as the two are squished together in the tight space. “You really had to misread the time, huh?” She feels her face get rather hot.</p><p>“Uh… C-Calli?” Kiara stutters as the two are forced to stand very close to each other.</p><p>“Yeah?” Calliope keeps breathing in and out.</p><p>“Y-You can…” She sees Kiara’s face get rather red. “You can let go now…” She hears Kiara whisper as she stares down at their hands. Their hands that were still connected. <i>Oh</i>.</p><p>“Oh! Y-Yeah!” Calliope notices that she’s been holding on for way too long. “I can- oh shit!” She gets cut off as the people in the elevator push her around. “S-Sorry. It’s pretty cramped here… Want me to let go now?” Calli asks Kiara.</p><p>“Actually…” Calliope notices that Kiara must still be pretty winded. Her face was still lit up like a stoplight. “Maybe until we get out…” Though, she also feels the same. That run took a lot out of both of them. She could feel the heat between their palms. How the gaps between their fingers were filled. As if the shapes of their hands were two parts of a whole that was just meant to be. <i>Her face was also getting very warm.</i> Damn tight spaces and making her feel so hot.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Calliope mumbles. “Sure thing…” It seemed running that fast made Kiara’s face heat up too. “If you want me to…” That was totally why.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“These are our seats?” Mori Calliope asks Takanashi Kiara who sits down on one of their assigned chairs. “I guess that answers that.” Calli also sits down, beside Kiara.<p>“We’re just in time for the start!” Kiara silently pumps a fist as the first set of ads present across the movie screen.</p><p>“I guess we just wait then.” Calliope says as they Kiara pulls out the singular popcorn bag they bought inside the cinema. “Woah, they weren’t kidding when they said jumbo size.”</p><p>“It’s cheaper to buy one big one than two medium ones.” She undoes the wrap that sealed it. “I thought we could just share.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Calliope reaches out to grab a piece while looking at the screen and feels her fingers bump into something instead. “Hm?” She looks and sees that Kiara had also reached out at the same time. Their fingers bumping into each other. “Oh! Uh, sorry…” She pulls back.</p><p>“Oh! Uh… It’s fine…” Kiara also pulls back. “I guess I didn’t think about that when buying just one…” Calliope sees her scratch her cheek with a finger while looking to the side.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” For some reason, both of them felt rather awkward at the thought of their hands touching. “I’ll try not to do that again.”</p><p>“T-Thanks…” Kiara quietly whispers as the next ad starts to play. “Though it’s not like it’s that big of a deal or anything…”</p><p>“We should probably be quiet for when this starts, huh?” Calliope was thankful that cinemas turned off their lights, because she didn’t know how to explain why she felt her face turn bright red.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so…” Kiara was thankful the room was dark. Otherwise, her flushed cheeks might give her current thoughts away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>“Well, that was fun!” Takanashi Kiara says as she and her roommate exit the cinema. “What’d you think, Calli?”<p>“Eh, I’d still say the book was better.” The taller girl says as they make their way away from the crowd and start to head out.</p><p>“Oh? Well, I never actually read the book so I can’t say anything about that.” Kiara mentions.</p><p>“Weren’t you the one who invited me to watch this?” Wondered the university hermit. “Why are <i>you</i> the one who hasn’t read the original?” </p><p>“In my defense, it was Ina and Ame who got me to want to see it.” Explained the off-work employee. “They were the ones who read it, and they talked about the story a lot.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you offer one of them the tickets you won then?” Calliope points out the obvious.</p><p>“I-” Kiara realizes her mistake. “T-They both said they couldn’t make it!” She comes up with an easy excuse. “T-They said they would both be busy today… And it would be a waste not to cash in these tickets… So…” She avoids eye contact.</p><p>“Uh huh… I guess I’ll believe that.” Calliope squints her eyes. “So, they’re fans of the story?” She changes the topic.</p><p>“Yeah! Specifically, Ina who got Ame hooked too. Ina loves reading. She’s a fan of stuff with eldritch horror inspirations. Ame was more interested in the mystery aspects of the plot and setting though.” Kiara explains.</p><p>“I see…” The two then start to walk further and further from the cinema. Eventually getting closer to the mall’s exit. </p><p>“What movies do <i>you</i> usually like, Calli?” Kiara asks curiously.</p><p>“Me?” Calliope points to herself. “I guess there were the ones I’ve watched again recently… Though you might laugh at me for saying…”</p><p>“I won’t laugh!” Kiara assures her. “I’d just like to get to know you a little more.”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Alright then…” Kiara waits for an answer. “First, there was the reason I stole the chicken that night.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I was watching… The Room…” Calliope shyly admits.</p><p>“Heh? You got drunk because you were watching a movie?”</p><p>“It was a pretty shit movie…” Calliope laughs to herself. “My fans insisted I watch it. They kept telling me I should rewatch it.”</p><p>“Fans?”</p><p>“Friends! I mean friends!” Calliope corrects herself “<i>Online</i> friends… Yeah. I don’t know them personally though. They just told me I should.”</p><p>“Ok… What else?”</p><p>“Well… um… I like Shrek?”</p><p>“Pfft!”</p><p>“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”</p><p>“I’m not!” She tries to hold a giggle. “Not… laughing…” Calliope sees Kiara covering her mouth trying to contain it.</p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t…”</p><p>“I’m not!” Kiara says as they both start walking further and further away from the cinema. A couple giggles escape her.</p><p>“So, I guess we’re going back now?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, right!” Kiara remembers something. “We could do that still.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Kiara then leads Calliope to a slight detour. She planned on making this day the most enjoyable for her shut-in roommate, and she wanted to do a little something to commemorate their first real hangout as friends who were starting to finally get to know each other. She takes Calliope to a specific part of the mall where she tended to stay a while at.</p><p>“Here we are!” Takanashi Kiara proudly says as Mori Calliope realizes where exactly she was taken.</p><p>“A karaoke place?” Calliope asks “Why?”</p><p>“Are you uncomfortable with singing?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Then I think I have just the thing to end this. Come on!” She gets led inside.</p><p>Handling the transactions, Takanashi Kiara takes Mori Calliope inside a karaoke booth to give the lonely roommate one last thing to remember this day by. She gives Calliope a microphone and grabs one herself, then selects a song to seemingly do a duet.</p><p>“Alright Calli, I think you and I both know this song, so let’s do our best!”</p><p>Not really knowing how she let herself get dragged into this, Mori Calliope just mentally prepares herself for singing what was probably a pop song. Only, when the title flashed on the screen and the instrumental was starting to play, she didn’t know why she ever expected anything normal from Takanashi Kiara.</p><p>https://youtu.be/Gm-OJ7P1CNc</p><p>
  <i>“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me<br/>
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed”</i>
</p><p>“That’s low…” Of course, this was the song that she wanted them to sing. Why was she even surprised? She makes one offhand comment about her liking Shrek, and she finds herself in this situation. It would normally make her mad if she wasn’t actually starting to find this girl charming.</p><p>
  <i>“Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming<br/>
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<br/>
Didn't make sense not to live for fun<br/>
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb”</i>
</p><p>Mori Calliope hears Takanashi Kiara start to sing, and woah. Was it just her or did she sound good at it too?</p><p>
  <i>“You'll never know if you don't go<br/>
You'll never shine if you don't glow”</i>
</p><p>And so, as the sky outside starts to turn from a deep sheet orange to a veil of darkness and starlight, two girls enjoy their shared time singing to their hearts’ content. Mori Calliope realizes maybe she was wrong about Takanashi Kiara being that one weird and annoying chicken obsessed girl. This girl that ended up being her roommate had her own charms. Takanashi Kiara was also starting to realize that Mori Calliope actually had quite a lot of likeable traits too aside from being so damn hot. She was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. It looked like both were starting to develop quite a unique type of bond. They were slowly becoming good friends. Or might they become more than just that? That’s something only time will tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks a bunch to the amazing people at The Mountaintop Deadbeats creatives Discord for helping me a lot in writing this fic! Having people to actually talk to while writing definitely helped. Were you a writer just like me who needed other people to bounce ideas off of? Why don't you join us?<br/>https://twitter.com/Hibiki_vtuber/status/1358545278987620360?s=20<br/><strike>We totally aren't obsessed with steamy Takamori Vampire AU prompts</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>